El chico de Ipanema
by MarieAnneDelherbe
Summary: Isabella Black, escritora erótica, sexualmente frustrada, decide dejar a su marido para emprender una desvergonzada misión: "Encontrar al hombre más perfecto del mundo que la haga gritar de placer". Lo que no imaginó, es que en esa loca aventura no solo encontraría pasión, sino también estaba poniendo en juego su corazón.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**.**

**El chico de Ipanema**

.

**Prólogo**

_"No te enamores de una mujer que lee, de una mujer que siente demasiado, de una mujer que escribe…_

_No te enamores de una mujer culta, maga, delirante, loca._

_No te enamores de una mujer que piensa, que sabe lo que sabe y además sabe volar; una mujer segura de sí misma._

_No te enamores de una mujer que se ríe o llora haciendo el amor, que sabe convertir en espíritu su carne; y mucho menos de una que ame la poesía (esas son las más peligrosas), o que se quede media hora contemplando una pintura y no sepa vivir sin la música._

_No te enamores de una mujer a la que le interese la política y que sea rebelde y sienta un inmenso horror por las injusticias. Una a la que le gusten los juegos de fútbol y de pelota y no le guste para nada ver televisión. Ni de una mujer que es bella sin importar las características de su cara y de su cuerpo._

_No te enamores de una mujer intensa, lúdica y lúcida e irreverente._

_No quieras enamorarte de una mujer así._

_Porque cuando te enamoras de una mujer como esa, se quede ella contigo o no, te ame ella o no, de ella, de una mujer así, jamás se regresa."_

El día que Jacob Black creyó que estaba enamorado de mí, me hubiese gustado que alguien le hiciera leer estas sabias palabras, porque el significado de este sincero poema, él jamás lo entendió.

Espontánea, loca, irreverente, adjetivos calificativos prohibidos y que yo como una tonta enterré… hasta que mi alma dijo ¡no más! y partí a esta delirante aventura sin pensar en que no solo estaba poniendo en juego mi poca cordura, sino también mi corazón…

* * *

**¡Saludos para todas mi hermosas! Al fin estoy por aquí con lo prometido! El chico de Ipanema a vuelto a FF! **

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto o más que la primera vez! Lo he estado editando de nuevo así que tal vez encuentren algunos cambios, como en le tiempo del relato, largo de capítulos, etc...**

**Como siempre gracias por su cariño y fidelidad a lo largo de los años.**

**Las quiero**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos**

**Sol **

**El fragmento es de un poema de Martha Rivera-Garrido**.


	2. Capítulo 1: Adiós al hombre maní

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Adiós al hombre maní**

Viernes 6 de enero de 2012, 7 AM.

—Vamos nena…, córrete…, córrete para mí… —jadea su aliento en mi oído, junto con cada arremetida.

«¡Sí! ¡Sí, Xandé, fóllame duro por favor!», ruego en mi mente, es un grito desesperado, necesito concentrarme para llegar al éxtasis.

Imagino sus ojos azules contemplándome ardientes, su cuerpo del pecado enredado con el mío, su masculina anatomía creada para dar placer. La musculosa y sudorosa espalda… ¡Entierro mis uñas en su musculosa y sudorosa espalda!

«¡Madre mía! Ahora sí, que lo conseguiré… Ahora sí…, por favor, por favor…», suplico al cielo cerrando mis ojos tan apretado como puedo, me aferro a su cuerpo y me pierdo en el abismo de cada «dura» embestida.

Pero…

—¡Diablos, Bella! ¡Deja de clavar tus uñas en mi piel! —gimotea como niñita, explotando mi perfecta, pero débil ensoñación, donde por primera vez en mi joven y adulta vida, logro llegar al maldito y negado orgasmo, mediante la penetración.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, negros, febriles, clavados sobre mí. Con cada arremetida me deslizo sobre el colchón, mi cabeza golpea contra el respaldo de la cama, que cruje al compás de cada movimiento.

Chirridos, vaivén, golpes en la cabeza, jadeos… —proferidos sólo por él, por cierto—, una combinación para nada perfecta y más bien patética, sobre todo porque comienzo a sentirme una maldita muñeca inflable. Vacía, hueca, incapaz de sentir.

Juro con solemnidad por todos los santísimos libros eróticos que he escrito y leído en mi vida, que esta situación, no la aguanto un minuto más. Ha llegado el momento de dejar de fingir, estoy desesperada por sentir o más bien, porque una polla enorme y dura, haga arder el centro de mi deseo hasta partirme en dos. Necesito sentir que he muerto y he ido al cielo, incapaz de soportar tan infinito placer.

Miro a mi marido por última vez.

Su cara es una mueca distorsionada, caliente, bueno, al menos alguien que lo este, ¿no? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que finjo? ¿Qué no me hace sentir nada? Espero un par de estocadas más y cuando está a punto de llegar al clímax, lo detengo.

Esta será mi pequeña venganza por tantos años de placer frustrado, hacerme esperar ilusionada por él, para después descubrir su vil engaño. Por sus promesas eróticas rotas y mis años fingiendo que me hace gozar para no destruir su ego, porque «se supone», es el hombre amo.

«¡Dios, como he estado tan equivocada!»

—¡Jacob, detente! —mis manos presionan su pecho con todo el ímpetu que soy capaz, necesito apartarlo de mí, pero está tan absorto en alcanzar su orgasmo que no me oye—. ¡Para! ¡Para! ―grito y empujo otra vez, sacando fuerzas, la verdad, ni siquiera sé de dónde, hasta que logro quitármelo de encima.

No lo quiero dentro de mí ―si es que a eso, se le puede llamar dentro―, ni un segundo más.

Jacob roda sobre su espalda, sus manos caen desmadejadas por encima de su cabeza, resopla y gira el rostro para darme una mirada furiosa. Intenta calmar su respiración, mientras yo… Yo estoy, como si no hubiese caminado una cuadra.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿qué diablos te pasa, Bella?

No le contesto, mis ojos están clavados en el pequeño objeto de mí adoración: Erecto, duro e ínfimo, malditamente ínfimo. Si hasta me da la impresión que tendré que mirarlo con una lupa, para poder verlo mejor. Una carcajada nerviosa y burlesca escapa de mis labios, al reparar por primera vez después de cinco condenados años, que el condón le queda grande, parece más bien, que le pertenece a un elefante.

Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás y me muero de la risa de mis divertidas comparaciones. Cuando soy capaz de recobrar el aliento de mis satisfactorios espasmos, ¡vamos, algún espasmo satisfactorio que tenga!, me paro de la cama de un salto y anuncio feliz, como si estuviese recitando las mejor de las noticias—: ¡Me voy, Jacob! Me cansé de fingir. ¡Quiero el divorcio y me voy! —sentencio auto felicitándome y dándome palmaditas imaginarias en mi espalda, por haber tomado de una vez por todas, esta genial y osada decisión.

Sus negros ojos se abren incrédulos, no da crédito a mis palabras.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

—Eso mismo que escuchas Jake, simple y claro. Quiero el divorcio. Por lo menos para mí, esta relación, ya no da para más.

—Pero, pero… —se rasca la cabeza intentando encontrar alguna repuesta, para mis inesperadas confesiones y toma asiento en la cama—. No lo entiendo, si recién estábamos haciendo el amor…

—Tú, Jake. Tú, estabas haciendo el amor, no yo. Por eso mismo, es que quiero el divorcio, ya no aguanto fingir un puto orgasmo nunca más, en lo que me queda de vida.

—¡¿Fingir?!

«¡Ay, pobre hombre!», si hasta comienza a darme pena, ¿tendré que hacerle un mapa?

—¡Vamos, Jake! ¿Qué acaso en los cinco años que llevamos casados, nunca te has dado cuenta que no me haces sentir nada? Que llevo años esperando que pase un milagro, pero a decir verdad, no creo que Dios conceda ese tipo de milagros… —suelto sardónica, recordando como ilusa, casi prendí velas para que el tamaño de ese ínfimo pene, no fuera nada más que una mala broma del destino o para que cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente, la ínfima porción de carne que Jacob posee entre las piernas, fuese producto de una horrible pesadilla.

Para mi tristeza, frente a mis ojos, está erecta la triste realidad.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Bella?! ¿Fingir? ¡Fingir! —Comienza a enfurecerse y también se para de un salto de la cama—. Creo que esas absurdas novelas calientes que escribes, te están comenzando a afectar. Además, ¡no me puedes dejar así! —exclama cabreado al máximo, con ambas manos apunta su pene, mejor llamado «maní».

—¿Sabes, Jake? Aquellas «absurdas» novelas eróticas, como tú las llamas, te brindan la perfecta vida de oso que llevas. Y no me desafíes, claro que te puedo dejar así, total, con un par de sacudidas de tus grandes manos se te pasa y ya —digo encogiéndome de hombros, presta a salir de la habitación en busca de una maleta.

Hace mucho tiempo que se acabó el amor.

—¡Eres una ilusa! —Me acusa casi pisándome los talones—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que te irás para cumplir esas absurdas ideas de sexo desenfrenado, las cuales te han hecho perder la cabeza.

«¡Dios, esto es increíble! ¡¿Y todavía tiene la desfachatez de reprochármelo?!», furiosa me doy la vuelta para encararlo.

—Esas absurdas ideas, como tú las llamas… —lo enfrento poniendo el dedo índice en su pecho y detengo su andar—, son el sueño de cada mujer que pisa esta maldita tierra. El sueño por el cual me hiciste esperar y jamás fuiste capaz de cumplir. Lo siento Jake, no me importa cuánto reclames, ni cuánto me digas, esto se acabó y no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Son solo sueños, Bella! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡El sexo, no es así! Esas ideas, salen de tu alocada imaginación y si no puedes gozar o sentir es porque estás tan, pero tan chiflada, que tú misma cabeza lo niega y eso, nada tiene que ver con mi habilidad como amante o el tamaño de mi pene al tener relaciones.

«Remilgado», pienso y resoplo cabreada.

Aunque hay que reconocer que en ese último argumento en particular, él tiene un punto. Se supone que todo ese asunto del tamaño del pene es un mito, ¿o no? Quizá, en verdad me he trastornado pensando todo el día en sexo y en miembros de descomunal tamaño. Tal vez, ya es hora que deje de «curiosear» en internet.

Muerdo mi labio inferior dudosa.

¿Será verdad? Pero es que esa cosa que tiene Jake, sobrepasa lo pequeño… Por lo demás, ¿quién le dijo a este hombre que apenas salga por la puerta de esta casa, iré dos segundos después en busca de sexo? Solo estoy desesperada por sentir…y caliente, muy caliente. Nada más.

—¡Nunca lo encontrarás! —suelta de pronto, interrumpiendo mis diatribas mentales—. Si no sientes nada, es porque tú estás fallada, no yo —sentencia con crueldad.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás, incrédula de sus palabras. «¡¿Fallada?! ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Si él, es el dueño del maní!».

En este preciso instante, con sus palabras haciendo eco en mi cabeza, tomo una importante decisión. Quizá, la más importante de mi vida.

—Crees que jamás lo encontraré, ¿verdad? —Lo desafío, elevando el mentón y aprieto con fuerza mis puños a mis costados—. ¿Qué son alucinaciones mías? ¿Qué estoy loca?

—Estoy más que seguro —dice suficiente—. Nunca. Y sí, estás loca. Mucho, a decir verdad.

—Entonces, Jacob Black, observa como salgo al mundo y te demuestro que eres el peor amante que ha pisado esta tierra. Que tú eres el que está pifiado, con ese mínimo tubérculo de carne que tienes pegado al cuerpo. ¡Y te juro, aquí y ahora! ¡Cómo que me llamo, Isabella Swan! —Poco a poco voy alzando la voz y recalco el Swan, para dejarle bien claro que ya no soy Black—, que encontraré la polla más grande del mundo, esa misma con la que sueño cada día y cada noche, y esa misma será la que me mate de placer. El placer que jamás en la vida, me darás tú —decreto con vehemencia.

Y así me voy, dejándolo plantado en el pasillo contiguo a nuestra habitación, en busca de una maleta, en busca de mi nueva vida y con una importante misión de por medio. Sí, encontraré aquel miembro perfecto, con el que al fin podré gozar de los placeres carnales de esta vida.

¡Sí, gozar, gozar! ¡Cómo muero por gozar!

Pensando en aquel lugar sexy y caliente que destila sexo, cierro la puerta de mi casa, prometiéndome jamás volver; ha llegado la hora de disfrutar, de vivir, de olvidar mis frustraciones. Comenzando a tatarear «La chica de Ipanema» y con las suaves notas de la Bossa Nova bailando en mi cabeza, dejo mi vida sin mirar atrás.

¡Sí!, operación «Encontremos la polla más grande del mundo, para Isabella Swan» ¡Aquí vamos!

_«Mira qué cosa más linda, más llena de gracia, es esa muchacha, que viene y que pasa, con su balanceo, camino del mar»._

* * *

**Buenas noches mis hermosas! Tal como les prometí a muchas que me escribieron lindas palabras hoy, para sumarse de nuevo a esta aventura y a la nueva cuenta, aquí esta el primer capítulo de nuestro amando Miembro-Man, espero lo disfruten tanto o más que la primera vez! **

**A la nuevas que se suman, Bienvenidas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer la historia y agregarme como autora favorita, estoy muy feliz!**

**Besos**

**Sol **


	3. Capítulo 2: El primer día

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El primer día del resto de mi vida.**

Luego de pasar un día más en Seattle arreglando los detalles para mi descabellada aventura, intentar conseguir algunas prendas de verano en pleno invierno, lidiar una hora por el teléfono con los regaños de mi madre, interrogándome por qué diablos he dejado a Jacob sin ninguna explicación que a ella le parezca convincente y hablar con mis abogados para que inicien los trámites del divorcio, estoy recostada en una cómoda butaca de primera clase. Después de trece horas —con una escala en Atlanta de casi dos—, ya solo me quedan tres para llegar a mi destino: Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

Son las cinco de la mañana, aún falta un poco para el amanecer, pero de igual forma mi mirada se pierde por la ventanilla. Cuando viajo, aunque el cielo esté oscuro, siempre miro hacia afuera, es algo que me gusta hacer, quizá por mis ansias de volar, escapar, de sentirme libre de lo que ha sido mi encasillado y «supuestamente» perfecto mundo.

Recién comienzo a tomar conciencia.

Hasta ahora mi vida ha sido sin altibajos, controlada, planeada de principio a fin desde que estaba en el instituto; monótona creo que es la palabra más adecuada para describirla. Solo en mi mente me he permitido viajar a lugares lejanos, vivir historias emocionantes, apasionadas y ¡diablos! ¡Cómo he soñado!

Me casé con Jacob a los veinte años, cuando comenzamos el segundo año de periodismo en la Universidad de Washington. Estaba pletórica, me casaría con el amor de mi vida, nos graduaríamos juntos, ¡al fin cumpliría todos mis sueños! Y vivíamos felices y comeríamos perdices; cosa que evidentemente jamás sucedió… Nuestra felicidad fue esquiva y Jake no se tituló por mérito, sino gracias a su flamante beca deportiva.

¡Cómo estaba de ciega! Uní mi vida a un músculo sin cerebro y para colmo, poseedor de un vergonzoso maní.

Capitán del equipo de béisbol, todo un sueño para una adolescente come libros como yo. Nunca encontré una explicación convincente o razones poderosas por las cuales se enamoró de mí; hasta ahora. La verdad es que lo dilucidé el día que nos casamos y, por culpa de las ansias desesperadas de tener mi final de cuento de hadas, lo bloqueé en mi mente para que mi mundo no se derrumbara a pedazos.

Nos hicimos novios el último año de instituto y Jake para mí, era un flamante caballero de armadura dorada, el cual me amaba y respetaba tanto, que quería llevarme virgen al altar. Sin embargo, mis desbocadas y adolescentes hormonas, se negaban a aceptar tal caballerosidad, querían mucho más y no tenían la más mínima gana de esperar. Tal fue mi anhelo por explorar mi sexualidad que, paulatinamente, los inocentes cuentos de príncipes encantados que escribía desde niña, se tornaron eróticos plasmando todos mis deseos frustrados en aquel cuaderno de Hello Kitty que aún conservo, como si en el estuvieran escritos los secretos más ocultos de la humanidad.

Hasta que el inminente día llegó, el día en que mis lujuriosas ensoñaciones se harían realidad. Con obviedad, no esperaba que Jacob fuera en la cama como uno de los expertos personajes de mis libros —debido a la inexperiencia de los dos—, sabía que todo eso vendría cuando tuviésemos más práctica y confianza, y así como dos enamorados, podríamos jugar. Tristemente ni en mis peores pesadillas, vislumbré lo que pasaría esa noche.

Ataviada en mi blanco, virginal y sexy conjunto de ropa interior, nerviosa esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama que Jake saliera del baño. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sólo vestía un bóxer negro, dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo de infarto que prometía y mucho.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta a mí y me dio un beso casto y dulce en los labios, tomó de mi mano y me guio para que nos acostáramos dentro de la cama. Me desconcerté con su actitud. ¡Aquello que él estaba haciendo era como de abuelos! ¡Y yo me moría por mirar! ¡Por ver todo!; sin embargo, convencida de que la noche sería especial, accedí sin chistar.

Una vez acostados, arropados hasta el cuello y Jacob apagó la luz de la mesa de noche, ese fue el primer indicio que mi esperada noche de bodas, sería un completo desastre. Estaba incrédula, había anhelado tanto hacer el amor con él y ni siquiera lo podría ver. No obstante, aun sin perder las esperanzas seguí su juego. Juego erótico, que jamás comenzó.

Sus caricias no fueron las esperadas, aquellas manos que prometieron llevarme al cielo con aquel toque delicado y sugerente, jamás lo hicieron y no hubo palabras ardientes o de amor, ni las indicadas. Solo pasó que prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba sin ropa interior y con él moviéndose con frenesí encima de mí. Y esperé y esperé…, hasta que todo terminó y yo me quedé desolada, sin haber sentido en lo absoluto.

Después de eso, Jacob se dio la media vuelta y se quedó dormido.

En silencio lloré lo que restaba de noche, imaginando en que quizás algo estaba mal en mí, no había sentido dolor y ¡qué decir de la penetración! Fue casi nula. Así que después de infinitas lágrimas y mientras Jake roncaba como un animal, me animé a encontrar respuestas a mis dolorosas dudas y partí, buscando por la más obvia: mirando aquel miembro con el que soñaba y se me negó ver y tocar por años.

Una vez que prendí la luz y levanté las sábanas, ahí frente a mis ojos, como un insulto para las apasionadas y nada remilgadas mujeres de este mundo, estaba mi cruda realidad. Jacob me había engañado como el más vil de los perros, porque esa cosa que tenía entremedio de una mata de pelo negro, era cualquier cosa, menos un arma mortal para dar placer, era una mísera porción de carne atrofiada.

El muy maldito me embaucó todos esos años y muy tarde me di cuenta; cuando ya me había atado a él de por vida.

Suspiro pesado al recordar esa noche y sacudo mí cabeza para alejar los desalentadores pensamientos. Lo importante ahora, es que ya tomé esta transcendental decisión y ya nada me amarrará a ese condenado matrimonio que nació muerto. Hoy comienza el primer día del resto de lo que me queda de vida y partiré de la mejor forma: ¡Con un ardiente hombre entre mis piernas!

.

.

A las ocho en punto, el avión toca tierra en la loza del aeropuerto internacional de Río de Janeiro. Al descender de la aeronave y salir por la manga, camino por unos interminables pasillos de forma circular hasta que llego al control de aduanas, las personas que atienden —a pesar de la hora— se ven muy animadas.

Una vez timbrado mi pasaporte, una cinta transportadora me lleva a recoger mi maleta. ¿Visita al _Duty Free_? Descartada. Mi norte es un indecente y blanco bikini y mi cuerpo recostado en la playa.

Finalmente, después de casi diecisiete horas, traspaso las puertas eléctricas que me dan la bienvenida a Brasil.

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas, Bella al fin está en el destino de su loca aventura, ¿cómo creen que le irá en su búsqueda? Y por último ¿que opinan del maldito maní? Mira que venir a engañar a nuestra amada loquita de la forma más vil.**

**Si encuentran algo distinto en el orden es que estoy editando los capítulos, para que la historia tenga más sentido, además que había unos capítulos enormes. Así la lecturas será más fácil.**

**Por último, un millón de gracias a todas mis hermosas que me han seguido a esta cuenta, gracias por la fidelidad y el cariño de tantos años, gracias también a las que pasan silenciosas y una calurosa bienvenida a quienes recién se integran y me han agregado como autora favorita.**

**¿Lindos Reviews? **

**Las quiero y les dejo besos**

**SOL **


	4. Capítulo 3: Día uno

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safecreative.**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo**

_**Mais que nada**_** — Sergio Mendez (2011 Rio version)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Día uno**

Temperatura: Treinta y un grados Celsius.

Sensación ambiental: Treinta y tres.

Humedad ambiental: Sofocantes, ochenta y ocho por ciento.

En cuanto me monto en el taxi, los impresionantes datos hacen que me falte el aire. El cambio ha sido grande; de un gélido Seattle a un Río tropical.

En mi rudimentario portugués, le indico al chofer que me lleve a Ipanema, que es donde queda ubicado el centro de operaciones de mi alocada misión. El taxista se abre paso por las calles de Río, atravesando un enorme puente entre las bahías, brindándome una privilegiada y verde vista del Corcovado; estoico e igualito como lo veo en las novelas que me hacen alucinar. Esas que dan en el canal brasileño del cable, el que contraté especialmente.

¿Por qué? Simple.

Los hombres que salen en sus telenovelas son jodidamente sexys, lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Me encanta imaginar que los personajes de mis libros son alguno de ellos, con esos cuerpos perfectos y bronceados, y esa personalidad de macho posesivo, pero a la vez alegre. Por esa misma razón, ahora estoy aquí. ¿Qué mejor lugar para comenzar mis aventuras?

A pesar que aún es temprano, se ve mucha gente en la calle, trotando por la costanera de la playa o quizá, dirigiéndose a sus trabajos; todos con semblante desinteresado y feliz, vestidos realmente con muy poca ropa. Ahora, puedo decir de primera mano, que esto no es exhibicionismo puro, ya que con la humedad ambiental que hay, hasta yo comienzo a tener una imperiosa necesidad de andar desnuda, cual Eva en el paraíso. Aunque ellos, ya deberían estar acostumbrados, ¿no?

Justo en este momento, deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en el paraíso, así, sería mucho más fácil mi búsqueda del miembro perfecto. Aunque a decir verdad, con la poca ropa que llevan, tampoco creo que me cueste mucho.

Apenas llego al hotel, me instalo a la velocidad el rayo.

Casi no reparo en los detalles de mi habitación, solo en la gran y cómoda cama con vaporoso dosel, y en el elegante living que hay fuera de esta, que da a un balcón enorme con vista a la playa. Me quito la molesta y calurosa ropa que traigo, me doy una ducha rápida y busco un lindo atuendo dentro de la maleta: un corto vestido azul de tiritas, mi diminuto bikini blanco y unas flip flop.

Una vez vestida, tomo mi bolso con los implementos necesarios para el día. Bloqueador solar, lentes de sol, billetera, evalúo por un momento llevar mi cuaderno de manuscritos, pero ¡qué va! ¡Estoy en una importante misión! ¿Mi celular? Definitivamente, no. Ese se quedará guardado por tiempo indefinido en esta habitación. ¿Lentes larga vista? De acuerdo, eso es mucho. Cual Lady Di, me pongo un sobrero de ala ancha a juego con mi vestido, mis gafas y salgo en busca de mi hombre perfecto; perdón, del «miembro perfecto».

Ya recostada en una de las reposeras —que el hotel tiene destinadas para los pasajeros en la playa—, me dispongo a comenzar a recrear la vista caipiriña en mano y el desfile de cuerpazos comienza en todo su esplendor, justo cuando el sol está en todo lo alto, resplandeciendo en el cálido mar azul turquesa.

.

.

Cuatro horas después…

Definitivamente no estoy en el paraíso, estoy en el mismo cielo.

El espectáculo que tengo frente a mis ojos, es algo digno de describir y aseguro, que casi imposible de plasmar en todas las palabras que quiero decir. Mejor, es simple y claro señalar, que estoy con la boca abierta, prácticamente babeando.

Cuerpos magníficos y asoleados, ataviados en pequeños trajes de baño, si es que a esa ínfima porción de tela, se le puede llamar así. Abdominales definidos, pectorales de hierro, brazos fuertes, ojos de ensueño y si a eso le sumamos gotas de sudor mezcladas con agua salada, con claridad el calor que siento, no proviene de los treinta y seis grados Celsius, sino más bien, comienzo a tener un inmenso y húmedo calor entre las piernas.

Sí, mil veces mejor que en las telenovelas. Indiscutiblemente, la playa de Ipanema, es el cielo.

Después de la cuarta caipiriña —traída por el adorable chico que trabaja en el bar del hotel que hay en la playa— y con ojos de águila al acecho, comienzo mi exhaustiva búsqueda, mientras me balanceo al ritmo de una alegre y brasileña canción.

Primera parada: El grupo de guapos chicos que juega voleibol.

Altos y como es de esperar, también esculturales. Vestidos con aquel traje de baño más parecido a un bóxer, que me brinda una privilegiada vista de la parte de su anatomía que más me interesa. De hecho, debo reconocer, que ni siquiera les miro los ojos.

«Muy ancho, muy chico, mediano, ínfimo, largo y flaco, corto y grueso. ¡Madre santa! ¡Si hasta puedo regodearme con los portes!», al parecer, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba, tal vez, estoy exigiendo mucho, ¿o, no? Bueno, es mi fantasía y quiero que sea perfecta. Además, no tengo límite de tiempo para estar aquí o al menos, hasta que llame mi abogado y me avise que los papeles para divorciarme del «hombre maní», ya están listos.

Mis pupilas están puestas en todas direcciones, primer día y ya no sé para dónde mirar. Todo aquí exuda sexo y calor, creo que mis ojos hasta un par de vueltas en sus propias orbitas dieron y precisamente, no los puse blancos. ¡Y Dios! Como muero porque aparezca el miembro soñado que logre ponerlos en blanco, mientras encojo mis pies, retorciéndome del más puro y carnal placer.

Tomo el bloqueador solar para untarme otra vez, el sol está muy fuerte y mi nívea piel comienza a tornarse roja. Me esparzo el blanco ungüento en las líneas del bikini de mis pechos cuando…

—_Não está bem, uma menina gata como você não deveria pôr sozinha o bronzeador.¹_

Una sexy voz y una enorme mano extendida hacia mí, me habla algo sobre untarme bronceador o qué sé yo, ya que al escuchar ese sensual ronronear que invita a pecar, mi vista primero que todo, se clava más interesada en cumplir su vital misión.

«¡Por todos cielos!», eso…, eso…, eso que tiene ahí, paseándose con descaro frente a mis ojos, es…, es…un arma mortal… ¡No! ¡Qué arma mortal! Aquello es un misil. ¡Sí! Un tremendo, grueso y descomunal misil, que amenaza con mucho más que partirme en dos.

Me saco los lentes de sol, ese pedazo de miembro, tengo que observarlo mejor. Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, para corroborar que su tamaño es real. Muerdo mi labio inferior de la más pura incredulidad y juro que no es de remilgada, ¡pero el porte me da pavor!

«¡Eso me atravesará hasta la garganta!», junto mis piernas como acto reflejo, por mera protección y miro al portador de la colosal arma de destrucción.

Es un chico guapo, negro y escultural, que me sonríe mostrando todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes, su manota está a punto de quitar el bronceador de la mía.

«¡Ay, no, no, no, no!», soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra y yo, ni siquiera he librado la primera batalla. Me paro de un salto, tomo mis cosas como puedo y, como la cobarde que soy, huyo a toda velocidad en dirección al hotel.

Mañana será otro día y con todo lo que pude ver hoy, ya tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que quiero…

* * *

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido el primer día de nuestra loca Bella? No era tan valiente como parecía! ¿Qué más le deparará en la playa de Ipanema? Quizá en el próximo capítulo tenga la respuesta.**

**Por último, como siempre mil gracias por su paciencia y su fidelidad a las hermosas que me han seguido a esta nueva cuenta y mil gracias más a las chicas nuevas que me han agregado como historia y autora favorita. También a las que pasan silenciosas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¿Lindos Reviews?**

**Besos**

**Sol**

**Nota del autor:**

**1\. No está bien, una chica tan sexy como tú no debería broncearse sola.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Cupido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative.**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo**

**Cupido **_**— **_**María Rita**

.

.

**Capítulo 4: Cupido**

Día: Dos.

Hora: Cinco de la tarde.

Bloqueador solar: Kilos.

Jugo de coco: Uno.

Piñas coladas: Dos.

Caipiriñas: Cuatro.

Miembro perfecto: Cero.

Después del aterrador mástil, que ayer amenazó atravesarme de la proa hasta la popa, he decidido acotar mi búsqueda a solo miembros caucásicos. No es que sea racista y está bien lo admito, lo quiero grande, pero es que el tamaño del pene que poseía ese hombre, definitivamente no era de Dios. No, señor.

Hoy mi exploración de los distintos tamaños del miembro masculino no ha sido infructuosa, pero aun quiero encontrar el perfecto tal y como lo imagino. Vamos, sé que el aparato en cuestión, no es precisamente lindo, pero juro con solemnidad que algunos de los que coticé por internet, me parecieron bastante bellos: tamaño ideal, piel tersa y degustable desde el glande hasta la base.

«¡Diablos!», ya me estoy babeando de solo imaginarlo.

A decir verdad y para ser honesta, creo que comienzo a convertirme en una pervertida sin remedio o estoy obsesionada con el tema. Tantos miembros he mirado por la red —para convencerme de que no estoy loca o siendo prejuiciosa, con el atrofiado pedazo de carne que apenas cuelga entre las piernas de Jacob—, que terminó provocando un inevitable aumento de mis ansias.

En mi defensa debo decir, que estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta para mi mala fortuna, además que toda esa exploración me sirvió de genial inspiración, para poder imaginar a todos esos amantes calientes y sexys, como lo son los protagonistas de mis libros. Como el mismo que ahora, busco yo.

Quizá deba escribir esta misma historia, con seguridad se convierte en un Best Seller mundial: «La condenada a la mini polla». Suelto una carcajada para el horrible y patético nombre con que la he bautizado. Es evidente que el alcohol no me deja pensar bien y a esta altura, en vez de encontrar un viaje directo al paraíso del sexo duro y descarnado, encontraré uno directo, pero hasta alcohólicos anónimos.

Me pongo de pie, lo mejor es que despeje mi cabeza con un refrescante baño. Quito mi sombrero, los lentes de sol, me hago una coleta alta mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el océano y, cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la orilla lo veo…, y el mundo se tiene para mí.

Juro por todos los benditos dioses del Olimpo, que es la perfección hecha realidad emergiendo de dentro del mar, si hasta me parece que el cielo se abre y un rayo de sol lo ilumina, junto con los querubines entonando fanfarrias de adoración, para anunciar su gloriosa aparición.

Ahí está el miembro perfecto, el que ha nacido hecho para mí. Grande, largo, del grosor justo, apuntando hacia las dos, enfundado en un pequeño y delgado traje de baño de lycra blanco, que se pega por completo a su anatomía, dándome una vista más que privilegiada de toda su extensión.

«¡Madre santa de todos los cielos!», cuando esté erecto y duro entre mis piernas, será un manjar de los dioses. ¡Sí, señor! Es tan malditamente excelso, que estoy a punto de caer de rodillas y comenzar a recitar alabanzas al cielo, para dar gracias al dios sol.

Con la boca abierta y con los ojos clavados en su majestuosa longitud, babeándome literalmente, poco a poco se me acerca, pero lo pierdo de vista cuando una ola revienta con fuerza y me empapa de los pies a la cabeza.

Una aterciopelada y descarada carcajada, se burla de mi humillada humanidad, abro los ojos y lo miro enfurruñada, quiero reprocharle qué diablos es tan gracioso, pero por primera vez, me quedo sin palabras…

«¡Jesús! ¿Cuándo morí y me fui al cielo?».

El espécimen masculino, más guapo que he visto en mi lamentable vida, es el poseedor de la ardiente lanza creada para pecar. Recorro su cuerpo sin ningún reparo y aprieto mis piernas, y esta vez no es de terror, sino de la más pura y carnal excitación. Lo imagino poseyéndome como un animal.

La palabra hermoso, queda corta para describir a este dios…

Rostro anguloso y varonil del cual destacan unos penetrantes ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas cejas doradas y pobladas, pestañas espesas e imposiblemente largas, su nariz recta y unos labios húmedos y llenos, que te invitan a comértelo a besos y algo más.

El cuerpo es de otro mundo…

Delgado, de musculatura fuerte y fibrosa —sin llegar a la exageración—, hombros anchos, clavículas sobresalientes, el pecho y abdomen tonificado. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada recorren su torso hasta llegar a… ¡Dios mío! Tiene marcada la «v» de la victoria, esa que indica el camino a la gloria. ¡Y qué gloria tiene este hombre!

Una ligera capa de vello cubre su pecho y el camino de la felicidad. Sus brazos son largos y definidos, así como también sus piernas. Su piel parece de terciopelo dorado, de bronceado fascinante, que hace que sus preciosos ojos se asemejen a los de un felino.

Quita el exceso de agua de su dorado cabello sacudiendo la cabeza y pasa una mano de largos dedos para acomodárselo, gesto matador, que hace justo cuando pasa por mi lado. Coqueto me guiña un ojo y sonríe mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes. Es la sonrisa más destroza bragas, que he visto en mi vida.

Y aquí estoy yo, con los pies enterrados en la arena, sin poder hablar ni respirar, hiperventilando como un pez fuera del agua, a punto del desmayo o caer de rodillas frente a tal divinidad y suplicar: ¡Fóllame! ¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero fóllame por favor!

«¡Tierra llamando a Isabella Swan! ¡Tierra llamando a la idiota enceguecida de Isabella Swan! ¿Qué haces parada como una jodida estatua? ¡Síguelo ahora que lo has encontrado!».

Vocifera la voz de mi conciencia, clamando mi atención y por supuesto que ella, tiene toda la razón. Necesito salir de mi estado de embotamiento y perseguir a ese hombre que, por todos los medios del mundo, debe ser mío.

Así que a paso presuroso, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, lo sigo.

Debo añadir que si la vista del frente es el cielo, la de atrás es el mismo infierno. La espalda ancha, esculpida y con cada pisada que da, se le marcaban todos los músculos, la sexy línea de la columna, hoyuelos en la parte lumbar y ¡Dios, el trasero! Una oda podría escribir para ese apetecible culo. Pequeño, redondo y firme, dónde ningún ápice de carne tirita y solo te invita a que le claves las uñas, los dientes y en el mejor de los casos los talones, justo cuando te esté follando duro y profundo.

Camina hasta que llega a una reposera que está a tan solo unos metros más allá de la mía. ¿Dónde estaba yo que no lo vi antes?

«¡Ahogándote en alcohol!», me reprende otra vez mi estúpida conciencia que hoy, está más jodida y juiciosa que nunca.

Con su cuerpo aún húmedo y pequeñas gotas resbalando por su apetecible piel, se recuesta tomar el sol y yo, sin perderlo de vista, voy por mis cosas y me ubico en un lugar estratégico para observarlo mejor. Llamo al adorable chico que trabajaba en el bar de la playa, pero esta vez, le pido jugo de coco; mis sentidos deben estar más despiertos que nunca.

Así que ahora estoy, muy instalada con mis gafas oscuras, mi sombrero de dama y un jugo de coco en la mano, mirando el espectáculo. ¡Y menuda suertuda que soy! Poseo vista en primera fila.

Sus ojos están cerrados y parece disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol que acarician su piel. Su cuerpo así como su pelo, se va secando para dar paso del dorado cabello que he visto hace un rato, a uno un poco más claro, alocado como ninguno que haya visto, que le da un aire fiero que lo asemeja al rey de la selva. Su perfecto miembro sigue apuntando hacia las dos, esta vez, en mi dirección.

Muerdo y muerdo las pajillas de mi jugo, mientras dilucido cómo diablos acercarme. ¿Qué decir en mi precario portugués? ¿Con qué excusa aparecer? Quizá, fuerte y violento: «¡Hola, soy Isabella! Quiero felicitarte, tienes la polla más comestible que he visto en la vida. ¿Quieres coger duro?».

O quizás, inocentona: «Ho-hola, soy Isabella. Perdón que te moleste, pero soy nueva aquí y parece que me perdí. Quedé de juntarme con mis amigas en Copacabana y parece que estoy en Ipanema, ¿no? ¿Podrías ayudarme?».

Con una excusa barata: «¡Hola! Perdón que te moleste, pero observé que ocupas el mismo bronceador que yo y a mí, se me acabó. ¿Serías tan amable de convidarme un poco?».

Patéticas. Todas, absolutamente, patéticas. ¡Diablos!, ¿cómo no se me ocurre algo mejor? ¡Soy escritora, por el amor de Dios!, pero ni idea tengo de todo esto. El único maldito novio que he tendido en mi vida, es el imbécil portador del maní.

A todo esto… ¿Entenderá una mísera palabra de lo que hablo el maravilloso chico brasileño? ¡Al diablo! De alguna forma nos tendremos que comunicar.

Y hablando de bronceador justo en este mismo instante, el pecado andante que tengo frente a mí, comienza a expandirlo por su tostada piel, con gráciles y felinos movimientos.

Babeo, literalmente babeo, imaginando que son mis manos y mi lengua, las que recorren su dorada piel. Alucino que yo soy el maldito bronceador, que se funde a él como una segunda piel.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué caliente que estoy!», tanto, que le estoy haciendo una felación a las pajillas, imaginando que devoro su enorme polla sin ningún pudor.

Mira de reojo hacia mi dirección cuando comienza a aplicarse en sus brazos y una sonrisa engreída, atraviesa por sus labios. Me incita como si pudiera leer mis indecentes pensamientos e invita a hacerlos realidad con él.

¿Será que se dio cuenta cómo estoy? ¿Tan obvia soy?

«Isabella Swan, llegó el momento de que tomes valor», dictamino. Me importa un carajo cómo lo haré, pero esta noche tendré a ese apetecible hombre cogiéndome sin ninguna contemplación.

Respiro varias veces para dejar mis nervios de lado, decidida me pongo de pie y camino hacia a él. Solo un par de metros me faltan para llegar, cuando me dedica una abrasadora mirada que me desarma. Mi corazón late esperanzado, al tiempo que mi perfecta burbuja, explota en millones de partículas…

—_Edu! Meu amor_ —grita una menuda mujer.

Él de un salto se levanta, la recibe en sus brazos y le besa la frente con ternura.

Pero lo peor, no termina ahí. No, señor.

Junto a la chica, viene un pequeño de unos cinco años, con el mismo color de cabello y ojos que el individuo en cuestión. Él lo toma en sus brazos y le llena el rostro de amorosos besos. El niño en respuesta ríe con melodiosas carcajadas y le pasa los bracitos por el cuello. O sea, más claro y echarle agua: Él maldito, es casado.

«¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto?», maldigo internamente y mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas de rabia. Dentro de los cientos de especímenes masculinos que he visto, justo tenía que elegir el que está ocupado.

Me dejo caer en la reposera mortalmente desanimada y a torturarme con la «maravillosa» escena que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Como la familia feliz que son, se van tomados de la mano —con el niño entre medio de los dos— a jugar a la orilla de la playa, con los baldes, rastrillos y palas que trae la chica en un lindo bolso.

Para ellos la tarde es gloriosa, son la familia perfecta.

Mientras construyen un castillo de arena —que por cierto, hasta la jodida construcción les está quedando «perfecta»—, de vez en cuando él, deposita amorosos besos en el tope de sus cabezas y yo, no me puedo sentir más desdichada. Me torturo analizando la suerte que tiene la chica. Imagino las ardientes noches que le debe brindar «mí» hombre, con esa divina longitud que posee entre las piernas y además, se ve que es un encanto de padre.

Jacob jamás quiso tener hijos, aunque a esta altura y después de todo lo que vivimos, es un verdadero alivio. De todas formas, dudo que pueda si quiera anotar un cuarto de gol.

Cuando terminan de hacer el castillo, él toma al niño en sus brazos y juntos se van a bañar.

Mi desilusionado ego no lo resiste más. Por mí que se pierdan en el mar y en su maravilloso mundo, porque lo que yo haré en este mismo instante es perderme en litros y litros de alcohol. Sí, me tomaré miles de Cosmopolitan en honor a Samantha Jones, mejor llamada: La «vieja caliente» _de Sex and the city._

¡Ídola! No sé qué estupidez pasó por mi mente cuando se me ocurrió buscar el famoso miembro perfecto, si al final, todos sirven para exactamente lo mismo; Samantha lo sabe muy bien, no son más que un mero instrumento para dar placer.

A partir de mañana, de igual forma lo haré yo.

* * *

**Buenas noches para todas mis hermosas! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Al fin ha aparecido a quien siempre esperamos con ansias y parece que es casado! Pobre Bella, y ella que estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado al fin lo que buscaba. ¿Creen que ha sacado conclusiones apresuradas nuestra adorada loquita?**

**Espero ansiosa sus teorías y comentarios.**

**Pasando a otro tema, les debo una disculpa por la demora en publicar, pero octubre y lo que llevamos de noviembre han sido meses horribles para mí. Primero falleció mi papá, y luego la situación por la que está pasando mi país (Chile), me tiene realmente afectada y este último tiempo no me siento con cabeza para nada. En fin hay que ponerle el hombro a la vida, ¿no?**

**Como siempre, mil gracias por la fidelidad y el apoyo de todos estos años, para las chicas nuevas que recién se integran y me han puesto en sus alertas como autora favorita, y también a mis fic.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos**

**SOL.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Más que un miembro perfecto

**Los personajes pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative**

**.**

**_._**

**Capítulo 5: Más que un miembro perfecto un verdadero dios**

Dos horas después…

Cosmopotilan: Cinco.

Estado etílico: Ebria.

Estado anímico: Desilusionada de la vida.

Lugar Físico: Bar del hotel.

—Como te decía Thiago, tenía una cosa, tan, pero tan pequeña…—le indico el porte con el dedo índice y pulgar.

Rio a carcajadas al ver el tamaño, estoy siendo muy indulgente.

—¡No! ¡Espera! No es así, es… —mis dedos casi llegan a tocarse—. ¡Así!

—No puede ser tanto —sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras seca una copa.

De seguro él piensa que estoy exagerando producto de mi borrachera.

—¡Oye! No te rías de mi desgracia. ¡Sí, es verdad! —Rio otra vez y bailo sentada en la silla, el alcohol y la música alegre, hacen que vea mis desdichas con cierta diversión.

Comienzo a balancearme hacia los lados, dejándome llevar por el ritmo de los tambores. Con mis sentidos adormecidos levanto los brazos, cierro los ojos y me bamboleo sensual echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y un «_coisa mais linda»_ creo escuchar, pero no sé decirlo con certeza. La verdad, estoy muy ebria.

—¡Otro cosmopolitan! —exijo alegre, después de beber lo que queda en mi copa hasta el fondo y dejarla en la barra con algo de fuerza.

—El exceso de alcohol, nunca es bueno —habla de pronto una voz masculina de marcado acento británico.

—¡Ed, amigo! ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí! Tiempo que no venías por estos lugares —Thiago saluda al individuo que se ha sentado a mi lado, que huele como los dioses, posee la voz más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida y que además, se atreve a opinar sobre mi estado etílico.

«¿Quién le ha dado permiso a este idiota para opinar?», pienso furiosa.

Ni siquiera lo miraré, por hoy he tenido suficiente con los hombres. Menos mal que en los estantes del bar hay tantas botellas, que no se ve reflejado en el espejo, porque de lo último que tengo ganas, es de verle la cara de entrometido.

—Sí, bastante tiempo. La verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero vine esta noche, porque hoy en la playa, vi algo que me encantó y creo que ya lo encontré.

Thiago le da una mirada que no sé cómo descifrar y le pregunta—: ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias —contesta con aquel acento educado y yo me comienzo a cabrear de que entorpezca nuestra conversación.

—¡Oye, idiota! Estoy hablando con Thiago. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No, interrumpas! —Le pego una palmada en su brazo sin siquiera mirarlo.

El barman ríe a carcajadas, deja el nuevo cosmopolitan frente a mí y comienza a preparar el cóctel del entrometido. Con una cálida sonrisa, me indica que continúe.

—Mmm… ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! En el maní. Es que lo juro, esa cosa jamás me penetró, nunca sentí nada de nada y el imbécil de Jacob, juraba que yo gozaba. ¿Sabes qué? Después de todo, yo soy la única culpable, mucho antes lo debería haber dejado…

—Y ¿por qué no lo hacías? —Interesado pregunta mi nuevo amigo, al mismo tiempo que le entrega un whiskey al entrometido.

—¡De estúpida! ¿Qué más? —Bebo un buen sorbo—. El maldito me engañó. Me hizo llegar virgen al matrimonio, con la cabeza llena de infantiles cuentos con respecto al amor, respeto y un millón de porquerías más. Ilusiones que por cierto, se destruyeron la misma noche de bodas, con aquel ínfimo y atrofiado pedazo de carne.

—Podría recurrir a la cirugía plástica —sugiere «don entrometido» en un tono que grita soy el maldito dueño del mundo—. Hay muchos hom…

—¡Hey! ¿Estás sordo o qué? —Otra vez lo reprendo sin mirarlo—. No. Te. Metas. Nadie te ha preguntado, ni le interesa tu opinión.

Él ríe con suavidad. No sé, qué diablos le provoca tanta risa.

—Bueno, en fin… Al menos ya lo dejé…—suspiro arrastrando las palabras. Lo más probable que cuando me pare de aquí, se me moverá el piso y miles de cosas más.

—¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? —pregunta Thiago, al ver mi repentino cambio de ánimo.

—Es que la peor de mis desgracias no termina ahí. —Inspiro profundo—. Dejé al idiota de Jake porque quería vivir, ser feliz y finalmente saber que es tener un buen pedazo de polla entre las piernas… ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo veintiséis años! ¡Soy escritora de libros eróticos! ¿Sabes lo terrible que es, escribir todas esas escenas calientes sin haber vivido ni siquiera una?

—¿En serio? ¿Ni una sola? —El barman pregunta incrédulo, su boca está abierta de par en par.

—_Nop_, nada de nada —niego con la cabeza.

—Que mal… Y ¿qué pasó?

—¡¿Qué pasó?! Pasa qué por fin encuentro el hombre perfecto en la playa… ¡Madre mía, cómo era de perfecto! —suelto excitándome de recordarlo, sin importarme con quién estoy—. Un Adonis hermoso, de cuerpo perfecto, miembro perfecto y la sonrisa… ¡Te mueres la sonrisa! Y sus ojos verdes… ¡Ay, si me perdería en esos ojos de depredador todo el día! Te juro que estuve a punto de tirarme encima a suplicarle que me follara…

Thiago ríe por mis honestas y para nada medidas confesiones, y creo que oigo al entrometido atragantarse con su whiskey.

—Pero si ya lo encontraste, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué simplemente no te le acercas?

—¡Es que eso hice! Cuando vi por primera vez emergiendo del océano su maravillosa longitud, de inmediato decidí que sería mío. Lo seguí y cuando ya estaba resuelta a hablarle, pasó lo peor…

—¿Lo peor?

—¡El maldito es casado! ¡Casado! —Me lamento lloriqueando y golpeo mi frente con la barra del bar—. El muy descarado cuando salió del mar, me sonrió y coqueto me guiñó un ojo, pensé que tendría una oportunidad. ¡Maldita suerte la mía!

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro! Lo vi con su mujer e hijo en la playa, el pequeño es su vivo reflejo. Menuda afortunada, se ve un buen padre y más encima tiene el privilegio de tener a ese dios en su cama, con aquel pedazo de polla todas las noches —suspiro presa de la más pura de las envidias.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que está casado? ¿Alguien te dijo que lo era? —pregunta don entrometido, intentando de nuevo meter su cuchara.

«¿Qué no sé cansará?»

—¡Oye! ¡Otra vez molestando! —«Esta vez, le diré unas cuantas…», me paro del alto taburete de un salto.

Craso error, monumental error, el piso bajo mis pies se mueve cual terremoto y la cabeza me da tantas vueltas que apenas atino a poner una mano en la barra, para no darme de bruces en el suelo.

Cierro los ojos intentando que el mundo deje de girar, inspiro profundo y los abro, pero apenas puedo enfocar, el jodido se ve doble… ¿Doble? ¡No! ¡Qué doble! ¡Triple! ¿Tiene los ojos verdes?

—A ti… ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para opinar? —pregunto arrastrado las palabras—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Lo más probable es que también tengas un maní, al igual que el idiota de Jake. ¡Sí! ¡Un maní! ¡Todos los hombres son unos cerdos mentirosos! —Tambaleante y con la vista totalmente borrosa, me acerco hasta él y en su cara le grito—: ¡Cerdo!

Después de mi atrevimiento, prometo que intento mantenerme despierta, pero la gran cantidad de alcohol que tengo en la sangre gana y el mundo se vuelve negro. Apenas soy consciente de escuchar un lejano «¡diablos!» y creo que unos fuertes brazos me sujetan, luego de eso, silencio.

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir? Al menos a mí se me salen cosas terribles e inconfesables cuando estoy ebria ¿y a ustedes? ¿Alguna a pasado alguna vergüenza tan grande como la que acaba de pasar Bella? Y el hombre misterioso del bar, pues me imagino ya saben quien es... ¿Que creen que piense él?**

**Y por último, muchas gracias por sus lindos RR y por su amistad durante años y una calurosa bienvenida a quienes se incorporan.**

**Nos leemos. Un beso.**

**SOL**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿EC?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

.

.

**Capítulo 6: ¿E.C?**

Día tres.

Hora: ¿Medio día?

Resaca: De los mil demonios.

Lugar: ¿Mi habitación?

Los rayos del sol dan de lleno en mi rostro, me remuevo incómoda y pongo un brazo encima de mis ojos, necesito espantar la molesta luz. La cabeza me martillea como si lentamente me estuvieran enterrando millones de agujas y tengo tanta sed, que creo que soy capaz de beber toda la reserva de agua dulce de la tierra.

Hoy será el día: «¡Nunca más bebo, lo juro!». Como si alguien en realidad cumpliera la absurda y arrepentida aseveración.

Giro sobre mi cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la ventana y abrazo la almohada intentando conciliar el sueño, pero mis sienes palpitan de tal forma que es imposible. Por unos segundos tomo valor para abrir los ojos y ¡diablos! el maldito y brillante sol los quema.

Aún estoy algo borracha, no soy capaz de razonar con claridad, sólo sé que necesito aplacar esta resaca de los mil demonios, por lo que a tientas me levanto y gracias a una intervención divina llego de una sola pieza al baño. Me desvisto sin atreverme a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, debo ser un desastre. Entro a la ducha y abro el agua fría al tiempo que apoyo la frente en los azulejos, esperanzada en que gélido y vital elemento ayude a sentirme mejor.

Fragmentos de borrosas imágenes poco a poco llegan a mi cabeza...

_«Como te decía Thiago, tenía una cosa, tan, pero tan pequeña»._

_«¡No! ¡Espera! No es así, es ¡así!»._

_«¡Otro cosmopolitan!»._

¡Qué atroz! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Qué estupideces dije?! ¡¿Qué otras idioteces habré hablado?! ¿O hecho? ¡Dios, apenas puedo recordar! De pronto una luz de alerta se enciende en mi interior, un cartel refulgente y enceguecedor que grita: ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

«¡Demonios! ¿Cómo diablos llegué hasta aquí?», abro los ojos asustada, mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, no puedo recordarlo. Golpeo la cabeza en los azulejos, para ver si alguna cosa se remueve dentro o tal vez, como una forma de autocastigo para mi irreflexivo comportamiento, pero aparte de un jodido chichón y ayudar a aumentar mi dolor, no recuerdo nada.

Absolutamente, nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará esta ducha, pero estaré dentro de ella hasta que mi mente comience a reaccionar…

.

.

Arrugada como una pasa y envuelta en una bata salgo del baño, llamo a la recepción para pedir algo de comida, un par de analgésicos para mi dolor cabeza y una bolsa de hielo para el chichón. Veinte minutos después me siento en la terraza con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza —una «linda» imagen— y muerdo lentamente una tostada. Disfrutando del jugo de naranja, comienzo a evaluar mi deplorable actuar.

Primero que todo de algo estoy más que segura, anoche no llegue hasta aquí por mis propios medios. Segundo, a quien me haya traído, tengo que agradecérselo hasta el final de los tiempos y tragarme mi vergüenza, por ser una loca sin cerebro, ya que hoy al despertar, aún estaba con la ropa de anoche y no me falta absolutamente nada. Tercero, de aquí en adelante no beberé más alcohol de la misma manera y lo prometo con solemnidad haciendo una crucecita sobre mi corazón, por lo que no me arriesgo a que se abra el cielo y me parta un rayo por mentirosa.

Sólo ruego porque Thiago, sea la persona quién me trajo hasta aquí.

Mientras contemplo el mar y disfruto de la suave brisa que ayuda a despejar mis sentidos, unos penetrantes ojos verdes vienen a mi mente. Suspiro frustrada. ¿Qué haré con el hermoso Adonis? ¿Será que en verdad es casado? ¿Me habré apresurado en sacar conclusiones?

«¡Claro que te apresuraste tonta! ¡Y como la estúpida que eres, te fuiste a ahogar en alcohol, en vez de presentarte frente a ese dios! ¡Ahora podría estar durmiendo en tu cama después de haberte cogido sin compasión!», me reprende la voz de mi conciencia, es implacable y la muy maldita tiene razón, ya que si repaso los pequeños detalles que pude recabar ayer, ahora hay cosas que no cuadran.

Por ejemplo, por muy cariñoso que haya sido con la chica, jamás le dio un beso en la boca y creo que tampoco le vi alianza, aunque eso no puedo asegurarlo. Entonces siendo objetiva, aparte de solo gestos afectuosos, no la trató como si fuese su pareja y yo como la idiota desesperada que soy, quizá saqué conclusiones equivocadas un segundo después de ver al niño.

La esperanza crece dentro de mí y comienzo a trazar un nuevo plan.

Esta vez haré las cosas bien y antes de acercarme a él, investigaré todo lo que pueda de ese hermoso hombre que me ha dejado hechizada. Suplico porque pueda encontrarlo en la playa, si no, todas mis ambiciones se convertirán en polvo.

Me visto con un short de _jeans_ que poco deja para la imaginación, una camiseta blanca de tiritas, debajo llevo un bikini azul, tomo el bolso con mis implementos de playa y salgo de la habitación con nuevos bríos.

Lo primero que hago es buscar a Thiago en el bar del hotel. Necesito saber si él fue, quién rescató mi borracha humanidad, además de disculparme por mi imperdonable condición de anoche.

—_Olá, boa tarde_ —saludo al chico rubio que está detrás de la barra ordenando unas botellas—. _Você fala inglês?_

—Sí. ¿Qué necesita, señorita? ¿Desea algo de beber? —ofrece con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, como si fuera de lo más obvio que he venido hasta aquí para eso.

«¿Será que después de anoche, me he convertido en la pobre pasajera solitaria y alcohólica del hotel?».

—¿De beber? ¿Yo? —pregunto con terror al recordar, el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía hace media hora atrás—. No, gracias. Busco a Thiago, ¿él se encuentra? —Repaso con la mirada el recinto con la ilusión de hallarlo.

—No, él no está.

—Y, ¿sabes cuándo viene? —Me apresuro en averiguar.

—Dentro de tres semanas. Se fue a Angra do Reis a visitar a su familia.

—¡Tres semanas! —chillo más fuerte de lo normal, me siento agobiada, al punto que estoy a un segundo de ponerme a llorar, mi optimismo se ha esfumado en un suspiro—. Está bien, no importa. Muchas gracias —acepto resignada a no enterarme de la verdad, ya que a él no le preguntaré ni en un millón de años, suficiente vergüenza he pasado ya.

Mortificada de mi reprochable y escaso juicio, comienzo a arrastrar los pies fuera del bar, cuando me llama:

—¡Espere! Usted es Bella, ¿verdad? —consulta con curiosidad.

—Eh…, sí —contesto recelosa, no entiendo cómo es que lo sabe.

«¿Será que en realidad me he hecho la fama de la ebria del bar? ¿La inconsciente beoda que tienen que ir acostar?».

—Thiago pasó por aquí esta mañana antes de viajar y le dejó esto… —rebusca bajo la barra para luego poner un objeto brillante enfrente de mí—. Dijo que a usted y a su amigo se les olvidó antes de irse.

Lo miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

«¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! ¿Esto? ¿Amigo? ¿Irse? ¿Yo? ¡¿Y con un supuesto amigo?! ¡Amigo! ¡Diablos! ¿En qué mierda me he metido? —Cierro los ojos, mi corazón palpita como un loco—. A ver, vamos Isabella tranquilízate, inspira negro, exhala rosa, inspira negro, exhala rosa», repito de forma inútil y trato de serenarme para hacer frente a los nuevos hechos.

Aquí, el chico rubio, proclama a los cuatro vientos que yo me he retirado del bar con un supuesto «amigo» ayer por la noche, pero… ¡no sé de qué jodida cosa está hablando!

«¡Qué vas a saber! ¡Si estabas tan borracha, como si estuvieses nadando dentro de una cuba!». «¡Cállate idiota!», silencio a mi conciencia, por ser tan malditamente juiciosa, con desesperación preciso rememorar aunque sea un mínimo instante.

¿Cómo es posible que me fuera con un supuesto hombre y yo no retuve en mi mente ni siquiera su cara? Y lo más importante, ¿para hacer qué?

¡Maldición! Si me hubiese cogido un ardiente espécimen masculino, después de desearlo por tanto tiempo, al menos lo recordaría, ¿no? ¡Qué mala suerte la mía! O tal vez… ¿Tan deficiente fue mi rendimiento en la cama que me abandonó antes de que yo despertara?

Aunque por otro lado, asumiendo que pasó algo interesante con mi «supuesto» amigo, estoy segura que algún vestigio en «mi parte» casi inexplorada reclamaría recordándome que por fin, le han brindado tan anhelada intromisión. Pero no, me siento igual que ayer.

Y desperté vestida…

Abro los ojos, ellos se fijan en el objeto brillante del que espero encontrar respuestas. Lo tomo nerviosa, como si se tratara de una secreta y peligrosa arma de destrucción masiva, y lo expongo en la palma de mi mano derecha. Es un pretencioso y varonil llavero, plateado y rectangular del cual cuelgan tres llaves y un mando como para abrir un portón eléctrico; al parecer, son de una casa. La geométrica figura tiene grabadas unas elegantes iniciales: E.C.

«¡¿Quién diablos es E.C?!», ¿será posible que él me haya llevado hasta mi habitación? Y lo más importante, si en verdad fue así… ¿Aún existen los hombres que respeten el estado etílico de las mujeres? ¿Es real ese tipo de caballero?

Guardo las llaves en mi bolso de playa y salgo del bar con más dudas de las que traía, menudo enredo en el que me he metido. ¿Qué haré ahora, si la única persona que me puede dar las respuestas que necesito ya no está?

«¿E.C? ¿E.C?», repito en mi mente una y otra vez, pero solo unos penetrantes ojos vienen a mi nublada memoria.

Y hablando de penetrantes ojos… Hay unos verdes de ensueño que son portadores de un privilegiado miembro.

«¡Qué se joda E.C! —Pienso excitándome al recordar la degustable longitud y a su sexy dueño—. Mi chico de Ipanema», sonrío como una idiota al darme cuenta cómo lo he bautizado.

No me mortificaré un segundo más ya que es evidente que la solución, no la tendré en un futuro próximo; me enfocaré en mi hombre ya que él, es lo único que me importa.

Acomodo el bolso en mi hombro y cuando estoy a punto de atravesar las cristalinas puertas del hotel que dan a la playa, una idea mil veces mejor atraviesa por mi calenturienta mente, al son de las notas de Misión Imposible:

_«Atención agente Swan, su misión si decide aceptarla, es encontrar sin oportunidad de error aquel miembro de infarto. Los nuevos datos sugieren que el sexy e irreal espécimen masculino frecuenta la playa de Ipanema y aún se presume comestible y soltero, de modo que le queda lo que resta de día para ubicar su paradero e infiltrase en sus dominios o más bien que él se entierre duro y sin compasión en el suyo. Para ganar tiempo, hemos decido por usted que el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo su vital misión es el balcón de su habitación, además de proporcionarle unos lentes larga vistas. Como ya sabe, si usted es capturada o muere sin ser follada como es debido, la secretaría negará tener conocimiento de sus acosadoras y delirantes acciones. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos. Buena suerte»._

* * *

**Pobre Bella ha estado con su Adonis y no lo recuerda. ¿Alguien ha despertado así de borrada al día siguiente? Yo tengo que confesar que miles de veces jajajaja.**

**Bien aquí comienza la locura! ¿Alguien imagina que tipo de agente sera Bella? ¿Cómo le irá en su cometido? Encantada leeré sus conclusiones en un lindo RR. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Como siempre gracias a las que me acompañan durante años, a las que ya se están incorporando a la nueva cuenta, y a las nuevas que por primera vez leen esta historia y me han agregado como autora favorita.**

**Se les quiere, besos!**

**SOL **


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Agente Swan o agente Smart?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Agente Swan o agente Smart?**

Así que aquí estoy ahora, en el balcón de mi suite, lugar que me brinda una vista más que privilegiada de la playa y su extensa costanera.

¡Estoy casi eufórica en mi papel de espía súper secreto! Me imagino ataviada en un sensual y diminuto traje estilo militar, adherido a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, cual Tomb Raider. De mi cinto, en vez de municiones, cuelgan poderosas y variadas armas sexuales: Látigos, sogas, fustas, hasta las famosas bolas chinas, adornan una de mis caderas. Lista para lucha, hasta con pintura de guerra, lista para mi chico de Ipanema.

Los binoculares parecen una extensión de mi cuerpo, no los separo de mi rostro ni por un segundo, no puedo darme el lujo de perder detalle. Mis ojos están puestos en miles de partes a la vez; en la gente que alegre camina por el paseo costero, el mar, las reposeras donde ayer su perfecta humanidad se recostó a tomar el sol. A tientas acerco el jugo de coco a mis labios, cien por ciento concentrada en mi vital misión.

El espionaje debería ser mi segunda profesión, comienzo a encontrarle una oculta fascinación.

Los detalles que la gente me proporciona son geniales, aunque si lo pienso mejor, es bastante mezquino de mi parte calificar de esa forma su inocente donación, ya que no dudaré en plasmar en mi nueva novela cada uno de los jugosos pormenores: Caricias furtivas, peligrosas, besos robados, mujeres y hombres engañando con descaro a sus parejas…

—…pollas de grandioso tamaño…—murmuro lo que aparece frente a mis ojos—. ¡Mierda! —maldigo dejando caer los binoculares al piso al darme cuenta de mi estúpida distracción.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por cada fibra de mí ser, los recojo y frenética busco el mismo punto, suplicando no haberlo perdido por estar abstraída balbuceando tonterías. Respiro cuando detrás de los negros lentes aparece su:

Alocado cabello.

Impresionante mirada.

Sonrisa destroza bragas.

Torso y abdomen de infarto.

Y finalmente, la gloriosa longitud enfundada en ese insulto de tela que gustosa arrancaría con los dientes.

El perfecto miembro trota por la orilla de la playa con todos los músculos en tensión, bronceados y sudados para mí. En definitiva es una especie en extinción, pocas veces en la vida tienes la posibilidad de ver tal divinidad en acción.

Su ardiente lanza poco a poco se acerca a mí, la veo tan cerca que hasta me da la impresión que si estiro la mano la podré tocar y, de solo pensarlo, los dedos me llegan a picar. Me relamo los labios de puro deleite y juro en un pacto silencioso y de sangre, que no me iré de Brasil sin que ese enorme miembro me haya atravesado en dos sin contemplación.

Pacto que en un suspiro se ve amenazado por dos zorras.

¡Perdón! Dos mujeres, plásticas y oxigenadas, vestidas con un retazo de tela —al parecer es un bikini— que cierta parte de su cuerpo se lo traga; sí, aquella que está por donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

Él se detiene, las saluda sonriente y besa cada una de sus mejillas, mientras ellas le rodean el cuello con sus huesudos tentáculos. Observo como intercambian un par de palabras y de pronto sucede algo que si me lo cuentan no lo creería, pero para mí mala fortuna lo estoy viendo. Prometo que mi boca ha caído al suelo y mis ojos han saltado de sus cuencas, cual dibujo animado.

La zorra número uno, la más alta, ni tonta ni perezosa, sin importarle dónde demonios está o la cantidad de gente que hay a esta hora de la tarde en la playa, sin ningún pudor, se quita la parte de arriba del bikini para mostrarle —o más bien ofrecerle— a mi hombre sus siliconadas y enormes tetas.

No sé qué es lo que me posee, pero inexplicablemente crecen en mí unos irrefrenables celos; sentimiento que jamás he experimentado, ni siquiera con_ Mister_ Maní.

«¡Maldita zorra plástica de mierda! ¡El chico de Ipanema es mío! ¡Mío!», quiero gritarle en su cara y luego estrangularla por ser una ofrecida.

Lo único que calma —en algo—, mis crecientes y cada vez peores delirios es que él observa sus pechos sin prestarles mayor atención y luego, negando con la cabeza continúa su camino en dirección al paseo marítimo.

¿Por qué habrá reaccionado de esa forma? ¿Por qué no les habrá prestado atención? ¿Será que esto es el pan de cada día para mi sexy y hermoso hombre? ¡Dios mío! Y si es así… ¿Qué oportunidad tendré yo, que soy más bien flacucha?

«¿Y si es _gay_? —Pienso con terror—. ¡Imposible!», niego de inmediato, todo en él exuda erotismo y masculinidad. ¡Qué pérdida sería para la humanidad!

Mis diatribas van y vienen cuando mi conciencia en esta ocasión, en vez de joderme la vida me advierte con febril decisión:

«¡Deja de pensar estupideces, idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que el maravilloso miembro se escapa de nuestras garras nuevamente?! ¡Qué diablos te importan esas zorras! ¿Nos quieres matar cuasi virgen? ¿Es eso? ¡Es eso!».

Y sí que tiene razón…

Ahí está Miembro-Man, en el aparcadero de bicicletas de la playa apunto de montarse en una y desaparecer de mi vista.

«¡Ay, por todos los cielos! No puedo permitir que se arranque».

Dejo todo tirado y salgo a buscarlo a toda velocidad, con suerte recuerdo llevar mi bolso y cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Corro por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, ya no hay tiempo de tomar el ascensor. Siento que mi corazón truena en mis oídos mientras ruego en mi interior: «Que alcance a encontrarlo, por favor».

Como una desquiciada atravieso las transparentes puertas del hotel y corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas, esquivando lo mejor posible a cuanta cosa y persona se interpone en mi trayecto entre miles de «¡perdón!», «¡disculpe!» y «¡fuera de mi camino!», hasta que lo veo, ya montado en la bicicleta y con lentitud comienza a alejarse de mí.

«¡Ay! ¡No, no, no, no, no! —Pienso aterrorizada—. ¿Ahora qué hago?».

Justo frente a mis ojos pasa la solución…

—¡Oye, niño! ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto quieres por tu bicicleta? —Me atravieso frente a él con las manos en alto, arriesgándome a morir atropellada debido a mi irreflexiva determinación y sin observar con detalle, el objeto deseado en cuestión.

El niño me mira sin comprender una soberana palabra y yo ante mi desesperación, saco de mi bolso unos billetes, los pongo en sus manos y a tirones lo bajo de la bicicleta. Como una loca me monto en ella y me pongo a pedalear para alcanzar a mí hombre, que ya me lleva bastante ventaja.

Cinco minutos después…

¿No podía conseguir una bici más pequeña que esta? No, definitivamente, no.

—Perfecto —mascullo con esfuerzo, sintiéndome una verdadera idiota.

Lejos ha quedado mi alucinación de hace minutos atrás cuando me creí el agente secreto Ethan Hunt o la sexy Lara Croft, ahora más bien en esta ridiculez, comienzo a sentirme como Maxwell Smart; quizá si hubiese tenido algo del ingenio de su compañera 99, no estaría intentando pedalear encima de esta porquería.

Es patético.

Mientras intento guiarla, las rodillas rozan mis brazos, siento que estoy conduciendo una bicicleta de circo y, si a eso le sumamos que me es casi imposible concentrarme con la vista privilegiada que tengo de su trasero y de su sudada espalda, gracias a una intervención divina no me he estrellado contra un árbol o un poste de luz. Esta no ha sido una brillante idea, pero tampoco tuve otra opción.

Comenzamos a avanzar por las calles de Río y en cada parada que hace para cruzar las calles y continuar su camino, ruego porque no descubra que lo sigo y vea lo ridícula que soy. Intento mimetizarme con el paisaje, pero en más de una ocasión, casi me estampo con una palmera para esconder mi acosadora y caricaturesca humanidad, cuando a mi maravilloso hombre se le ocurre mirar hacia atrás.

La verdad creo que no estoy obteniendo buenos resultados, ya que en más de una ocasión, juro que veo atravesar una sonrisa divertida por sus labios.

«¿Me habrá visto?», ruego al cielo y a todos los santos que no.

Luego de unos veinte minutos —estoy sudada como un caballo de carreras y con la lengua afuera—, llegamos a un acomodado sector residencial. Las calles adoquinadas y las verjas son de verdes, elaborados y bien cuidados cercos vivos; los portones de entrada comienzan a tener una distancia bastante considerable uno de otro.

Finalmente mi hermoso Adonis se detiene frente a un impresionante portón, que más parecido a la entrada de una casa, parece la entrada de un castillo, «El castillo del príncipe sexo». Negro, alto y enorme, la parte de arriba ondeada, unas elaboradas rosas se entrelazaban a los barrotes cual enredadera, dándole un efecto irreal, elegante y hermoso.

Toca un moderno intercomunicador que se mimetiza entre los verdosos arbustos y las puertas silenciosas se abren por la mitad, él ingresa y así mismo se cierran, ocultado del mundo su majestuosa divinidad.

«Y ahora, ¿qué?», me pregunto.

Lo he seguido y obtenido nueva información, si asumo que esta es su casa, pero ¿cómo haré para enterarme de algo más si al mirar el portón parece impenetrable? ¿Realmente vivirá aquí? O quizás, ¿trabaja aquí? Y si la chica de la playa, ¿también vive aquí?

¡No, no y no! Niego en rotundo, con mi corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho del terror que me provoca esa visión.

Alucinación que me lleva a tomar una nueva y descabellada resolución, pero como que me llamo Isabella Swan, esta tarde no me iré de aquí sin obtener más información; aquella que es de vida o muerte, para cumplir con mi vital misión o más bien, satisfacer mi necesidad de ser cogida por ese Adonis, sin contemplación.

Quiero saberlo todo. Absolutamente. Todo.

Apoyo la bicicleta del infierno en los arbustos, le doy una mirada envenenada y comienzo a evaluar mis posibilidades. El cerco vivo no es tan alto y detrás de su verde y esponjosa figura, en el jardín hay múltiples árboles.

Bien Isabella, de que aquí te vas directo al paraíso o directo a la cárcel para jamás volver a ver la luz del sol, pero arriesgarse es en absoluto necesario y vale mil veces la pena, a seguir estancada en mi aburrida y monótona vida.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle cual delincuente, para cerciorarme de que nadie venga, luego busco un árbol que sea frondoso y sus ramas se acerquen lo más posible al cerco. Vamos que no soy precisamente la señora deporte, además del dolor de culo que me gasto después de haber manejado por cuadras y cuadras aquel condenado aparato, no es como si necesite otro dolor en algún lugar de mi cuerpo.

Como una delirante acosadora comienzo a encaramarme en el cerco, deseando con fervor convertirme en el Hombre Araña y de inmediato, me doy cuenta que comienza a afectarme la televisión. En serio, en menos de tres horas he pasado de ser Ethan Hunt, Lara Croft, El Super Agente 89, ¿al Hombre Araña? Estoy mal, pero muy mal. De seguro la presión del avión afectó de alguna forma mi capacidad de razonar.

Después de varios rasguños en mis piernas y una cantidad considerable de maldiciones, logro alcanzar la rama del árbol que me lleva dentro del paraíso. Equilibrándome lo mejor que puedo, me cambio de una a otra, hasta donde me camufla su follaje y tengo una mejor visión.

El árbol al cual he subido da al patio trasero, que es un sueño de decoración minimalista, solo tiene plantas verdes de todo tipo y tamaño, tan verdes como su cuidado prado. Justo en el centro hay una piscina enorme, como antesala a una pulcra terraza de muebles blancos y tras esta, una elegante casa de estilo contemporáneo, subdividida en acristaladas secciones en su primer y segundo piso. No parece la residencia de una familia o donde vivan niños, más bien parece la casa de un soltero, aunque para mi gusto, demasiado grande para una sola persona.

La esperanza crece en mí y comienzo a adorar cada incómodo minuto arriba de este árbol.

De pronto uno de los grandes ventanales que dan a la terraza se abre, mi corazón palpita emocionado y se acelera al borde del infarto, al ver el espécimen humano que ha salido al patio.

«¡Ave maría, purísima, sin pecado concebido! —Me persigno como una vieja remilgada, al mismo tiempo que se humedecen mis bragas—. ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Cómo me hace esto y yo aquí muriendo por cogérmelo?».

Desnudo, así viene el muy condenado y es el mismísimo dios del pecado. Solo así, en cueros, ha salido desde las mismas profundidades del infierno para hacerme arder en llamas, juro que estoy a punto de quemar el árbol de una combustión espontánea. Es tan perfecto que me llega doler la vista y ¡qué decir de su enorme longitud! Es tal cual como la he imaginado: sublime, tersa y malditamente degustable.

Muero por verla erecta.

Se acerca a la piscina —a un compás que hace que su miembro se balancee en perfecta sincronización con el elegante andar de su cuerpo—, para en el borde y de un atlético movimiento, se lanza al agua en un espectacular clavado.

«¡Oh, Dios!», este espectáculo tengo que verlo en primera fila, por nada del mundo me perderé como su masculina y bronceada contextura, es venerada por millones de gotas de agua.

Gateo por la rama para tomar una mejor ubicación.

«Un poco más, tan solo un poco más», pienso a la vez que me muevo con sigilo, no puedo ser descubierta por el culpable de mis estrenadas locuras y todos mis calenturientos delirios…

Me lo imagino embistiéndome, lento, duro, profundo, contra los muros de la piscina, mis piernas rodeando su cintura, mis manos jalando ese extraño y alborotado cabello, el vaivén del agua acariciando nuestros cuerpos.

Lamentablemente, no hay un cielo para mí.

Por calentona, pervertida y andar imaginando escenas eróticas antes que sucedan, termino siendo un Hombre Araña de mierda. Mi mano da un paso en falso y caigo del árbol para darme de lleno en el piso en mí ya, malogrado trasero. Un «ay» sofocado alcanzo a tapar con mis manos.

—Tem alguem aii?¹ —Escucho que pregunta mi hombre.

«¡Oh, por Dios! Que no me vea», ruego con mi corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por ahora. Estoy aterrorizada, ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar.

«¡Fantástico Isabella! —Sardónica me reprende la voz de mi conciencia—. Ahora prepárate para morir vieja y seca, mil años a la sombra».

«¡No me alientes tanto estúpida!», le respondo a la condenada juiciosa, ¿qué nunca me dejará en paz?

Espero unos segundos donde el único sonido ambiente es el movimiento del agua y luego se escucha su perfecta y sexual voz, aquella que es capaz de derretir los hielos eternos; voz que por un instante, me parece haberla escuchado en otra parte:

—Brutus! Sansão! Ataquem!²

¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué diablos es Brutus y Sansón? ¿Qué ahora estoy en la película Gladiador? Pero no tengo mucho más qué pensar, aquí frente a mis ojos está la respuesta a mi duda. Dos negros, fieros y amenazantes Rottweilers, están gruñéndome y mostrándome sus filosos colmillos con la baba chorreando hasta el piso.

Estoy muerta y para colmo moriré cuasi virgen…

Ojos negros.

Afilados colmillos.

Baba chorreante.

Postura amenazante.

Pasos parsimoniosos e intimidantes.

Sigo paralizada y sin respirar, intentando que no se mueva un bendito pelo de mi cabeza. No puedo ser descubierta, eso sería mi perdición.

Cerca.

Más cerca.

Cada maldito segundo más cerca…

Tan cerca que juro hasta puedo sentir sus jadeos y alientos golpeando mi rostro. Por un momento me siento como Harry Potter amenazada por Fluffy, aquel monstruoso perro de tres cabezas y ni siquiera tengo la suerte de tener una jodida varita mágica para invocar un _Petrificus Totalus_. ¡Vamos que el _Avada Kedavra_ es excesivo!, ¡solo quiero petrificarlos, no quiero matarlos! ¿Qué culpa tienen los pobres animales de ser tan feos y parecer salidos de la una película del diablo? Después de todo, yo soy la idiota que se ha caído del árbol.

Un ramalazo de lucidez cruza por mi mente, no puedo morir desmembrada, así que sigilosa gateo hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a mis verdugos.

—Shh… perritos, perritos, perritos, ¿quieren ser mis amiguitos? —susurro intentando probar suerte, como si estuviera tratando con dos adorables chihuahuas.

Lamentablemente de vuelta recibo unos furiosos ladridos que son mi señal para arrancar, pero me doy en la cabeza con el tronco del árbol y tengo que sofocar otro «ay». No lo aguanto un segundo más, invoco a mí interno y patoso Hombre Araña de mierda y, gracias a la adrenalina que me recorre de los pies a la cabeza, trepo el árbol y en el más sorprenderte de los arrojos, atravieso sus ramas cual mono araña y me lanzo en picada hacia el otro lado del cerco, dándome de nuevo en mi malogrado trasero.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo, cuando caigo sentada en el pavimento.

A pesar del dolor que siento, aliviada me dejo caer en la vereda y comienzo a reír como una desequilibrada. ¡Lo he logrado! ¡No me ha descubierto y estoy viva! ¡No me iré presa y he visto el apetecible miembro en vivo! ¡En vivo!

«Pero ahora con el grito que has dado, seguro te irás presa cuando Miembro-Man, te pille tirada como una lunática en plena calle fuera de su casa y te vuelva a echar los perros. ¡Ponte de pie y por tu bien, desaparécete de aquí como Flash!», me alerta mi conciencia, que por cierto, hoy está de lo más cooperativa.

Por supuesto que no tiene más qué decir. Me paro de un salto e ignorando el dolor de mis maltrechas posaderas, comienzo a correr calle abajo, doblo en la esquina a la derecha y desaparezco en dirección al hotel.

Después de todo, ¡ha sido un día más que excitante! ¡Ya sé dónde vive mi comestible hombre y he recreado la vista!

Con la imagen en vivo y a color de aquel miembro de infarto, comienzo a lucubrar un nuevo plan y esta vez nada puede fallar… Nada me impedirá que lo pueda disfrutar.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

1\. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

2\. ¡Brutus, Sansón! ¡Ataquen!

* * *

**Mis hermosas! Aquí poniéndome el al día con nuestro querido chico de Ipanema.**

**Espero se estén cuidando en casa (las que puedan) y todos sus familiares se encuentren bien.**

**Le mando fuerza, paciencia y esperanza, que al fin parece que es lo único que nos queda en tiempos tan difíciles.**

**Un poco de risa para estos días de cuarentena, con nuestra loca favorita! Pobre Bella, pero ella se busca todo lo que pasa. ¿Qué creen que pensará Edward?**

**Les dejo amor y no leemos pronto.**

**Besos.**

**Sol.**


	9. Capítulo 8: ¡EC!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: ¡E. C!**

Día Cuatro.

Hora: 8 AM.

Ánimo: Por las nubes.

Lugar físico: Fuera de la casa de Miembro-Man.

Sí, aquí estoy ansiosa y emocionada, montada en un maravilloso y rentado Mini Cooper, esperando como la loca acosadora en que me he convertido, a que súper miembro se digne hacer acto de aparición, y salga de una vez por todas del castillo del príncipe sexo.

El día de hoy, le seguiré la pista de temprano.

Ayer después de mi arriesgada, ridícula y dolorosa aventura, llegué al hotel transpirada, rasguñada y agotada de todas las emociones vividas. Así que después de darme un merecido baño, pedir algo de comer y conseguir una nueva bolsa con hielo, esta vez para mi magullado trasero —hielo que de pasada, me ayudaba a bajar la calentura de mis partes nobles que palpitaban impacientes, después de haber visto a ese hombre, como Dios lo trajo al mundo—, comencé a trazar una nueva misión.

Juro que intenté analizar los pros y los contras de diversas situaciones, pero la imagen de esa polla enorme, bamboleante y malditamente comestible, nublaba mi razón. Me imaginaba al Adonis en cuestión, follándome en distintas y tántricas posiciones, febriles alucinaciones, que por supuesto me llevaron a tomar la más descabellada resolución: Continuar con mi plan investigador.

Lo sé, suena la peor decisión. Sería mucho más fácil que le pusiera fin a esta infantil persecución y simplemente como la mujer adulta que soy, me presente ante él con mis calenturientas intensiones, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar… Pero, ¿qué diversión habría en todo eso?

¡Al fin soy libre y muero por divertirme!

Con ese objetivo en mente, hice los arreglos respectivos para hoy y ahora heme aquí, escondida bajo la protectora sombra que me brindan unos enormes árboles, aguardando llena de convicción. Este será el día en que al fin conoceré a ese irreal espécimen masculino y experimentaré del sexo sin contemplación.

¡Sí, señor!

Mis ojos están clavados en el majestuoso portón que bloquea la entrada al paraíso, llevo esperando veinte minutos y me comienzo a inquietar. Creo que la paciencia que necesita esta segunda profesión me va hacer claudicar, cuando veo —como si fuese una señal divina que me ordena continuar— que las puertas se abren, para dejar salir un ostentoso Ferrari Cabriolet de furioso color carmesí. Me agazapo en el asiento, necesito mimetizarme con el interior, así que acomodo el gorro que traigo puesto, hasta que este roza con mis gafas de sol. A penas se me ve la nariz, no puedo ser descubierta en mi acosadora misión.

Mi corazón da dos saltos al descubrir quién es el conductor del flamante deportivo porque ese es, nada más ni nada menos que Miembro-Man.

«¡Dios mío!», solo él puede verse así de guapo a esta hora de la mañana. Sus preciosos ojos están escondidos tras unos anteojos ahumados, que me provoca quitárselos para perderme en su hipnótica mirada y besarlo hasta hacerle perder el aliento, en tanto mis manos se cuelan por aquel cabello húmedo e indomable, que le da un aire del rey de la selva.

Suspiro como una idiota, mientras él mira en ambos sentidos de la calle para cerciorarse que no vengan vehículos, el motor ruge y arranca a toda velocidad internándose en las calles de Río.

Tengo que decir que mi elección del vehículo de hoy, ha estado bastante más acertada que el artefacto del demonio que usé ayer, aunque no el adecuado para igualar al pretencioso Ferrari, ya que aunque intento seguirlo a una distancia prudente, mi tarea es bastante difícil, sobre todo porque al parecer el hermoso conductor es amante de la velocidad y se zarandea por entremedio de los autos cual serpiente, metiéndose por espacios que considero imposibles; de hecho estoy segura que no le he perdido, porque no puede correr el deportivo como deduzco que desea, debido a que hay una gran cantidad de tráfico.

No sé cuántas vueltas hemos dado, ni las calles, ni sus nombres o ¡qué decir del sector! No le pongo atención al paisaje —aunque supongo que estoy en Leblón—, mis cinco sentidos van concentrados en que no se me escape, cuando de pronto, advierto que dobla con rapidez hacia la derecha e ingresa a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Me detengo en el frontis de un moderno y cristalino edificio de unos siete pisos. Sobre un par de puertas giratorias, hay unas letras plateadas y elegantes que rezan:

_**Cullen Plastic Surgery Associates**_

_**Medical Corporation**_

_**Río-Londres-Los Ángeles-París**_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Una clínica de cirugía plástica? ¡Una clínica de cirugía plástica!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamo impresionada, llevándome las manos a la boca.

¿Será que él muy pretencioso viene aquí hacerse sus «retoques» y por eso es tan perfecto? Es indudable que sí, ¡si la polla que posee no es de este mundo! Recuerdo la exhibición de ayer por la tarde y aprieto las piernas del placer que me produce, imaginarlo conquistando mi interior con un roce suave, delicioso y maestro.

Necesito dilucidar este misterio, así que haciendo gala de mi irreflexivo actuar de la última semana, no lo pienso dos veces, ingreso al subterráneo y me estaciono a unos cuantos metros del solitario Ferrari; su dueño ha desaparecido.

Bajo del auto y camino por el estacionamiento buscando cómo ingresar al edificio, un cartel colgado del techo me indica la dirección, pero antes no puedo evitar acercarme hasta el descapotable y acariciar su lustrosa carrocería, añorando cada parte, como si fuese aquel hombre que me ha embrujado y dejado al borde de la demencia.

No le ha cerrado el techo, así que puedo oler la estela de un perfume caro y masculino que es para derretirse y tener orgasmos múltiples aquí mismo, imaginando que mientras me toma lento y profundo, va impregnando cada centímetro de mi piel, como un invisible tatuaje hecho del adictivo aroma.

Para mi tristeza, más que admirar y olisquear como enferma su interior, no puedo averiguar nada más, ya que está limpio y ordenado, ni siquiera hay una miserable boleta. La verdad, tampoco me arriesgaré a intentar algo más, mucho menos después de los embrollos en que me metí ayer y, muchísimo menos, en un lugar público.

Ya he aprendido la lección.

Dejo atrás el magnífico vehículo, siguiendo la indicación del letrero, hasta que me topo con un par de elevadores, llamo uno, espero unos pocos segundos hasta que las plateadas puertas se abren, ingreso sin dudarlo y marco la planta baja. Una campanilla anuncia mi parada, desciendo del artefacto y mis ojos se encuentran con un distinguido y pulcro vestíbulo.

La sala es espléndida, brillante e iluminada, gracias a la luz natural que se filtra por los enormes ventanales que adornaban sus murallas; los cristales abarcaban toda su extensión, desde el techo hasta el suelo. El piso está confeccionado de un negra y costosa cerámica, tan resplandeciente como si fuera un espejo; personas caminan de aquí para allá en distintas direcciones, enfermeras, doctores y pacientes.

Inspecciono la estancia con la mirada, no hay rastros de Miembro-Man. Así que asumiendo la premisa, que su divinidad se debe a que prácticamente vive aquí dentro y, suplicando que no sea un maniático adicto al botox, me acerco a la recepción con otra descabellada idea. Aunque quizá, encajaríamos, ya que entre chiflados nos entenderíamos más que bien.

—Buenos días, Cullen Plastic Surgery. Habla Jane, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

La recepcionista atiende el teléfono y para mi sorpresa, lo hace con un estirado acento británico, cosa que agradezco; la barrera del idioma, al menos por ahora, no será un problema, sobre todo porque mi portugués es un desastre. Es una chica joven, de unos veintidós años, rubia y tiene unos profundos ojos azules, ella me mira y me dedica una simpática sonrisa. Junto a ella, hay otra mujer haciendo lo propio, es morena, de similar edad y también habla con entonación del Reino Unido.

—No, la doctora Whitlock está de vacaciones… —Jane calla un momento, escuchando a la persona por el otro lado de la línea—. Sí, no hay problema… Está bien, personalmente me preocuparé, de que le llegué su recado. Adiós.

En cuanto corta, centra su atención en mí y me saluda—: _Bom dia, eu sou Jane. Eu como posso ajudár-la?_ —pregunta con amabilidad y sonríe mostrándome una hilera de blancos y cuidados dientes.

—Hola, Buenos días —respondo en inglés, para que dé por hecho que así nos comunicaremos.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Repite entendiendo el mensaje y manteniendo su sonrisa de aviso publicitario de pasta de dientes.

—¿A mí? —suelto como tonta. Nerviosa muerdo mi labio inferior, al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, «¡obvio que a ti, idiota! ¡Contesta algo ingenioso, ya!»

«Sí, puedes ayudarme diciéndome, dónde se metió mi hombre de comestible piel dorada y ojos de ensueño, para encerrarlo en una de las consultas y comenzar a follarlo, sin compasión, en este mismo instante», quiero contestar, sin embargo, fingiendo inocencia, pongo en marcha mi disparatado cometido:

—Eh… Sí…, bueno... Lo que pasa es que… que… —Finjo nerviosismo restregando mis manos—. ¿Existirá la posibilidad que algún doctor, tenga una hora disponible durante la mañana? —Soy toda timidez al hacer la pregunta y continúo—: Con urgencia necesito alguien que me atienda. Mi novio dice que tengo los senos pequeños y me gustaría agrandarlos para complacerlo, si no, temo que me dejará —esta es sin duda, la cosa más patética que ha salido por mi boca en toda mi vida, pero es lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, para obtener un pretexto creíble y poder pasearme por el edificio con libertad. Después de todo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y este, es un estado de sitio.

Jane me analiza, mientras intento aguantar mis carcajadas, que amenazan con escapar desvergonzadas. Debe estar pensando que soy una tonta sin cerebro, sin embargo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, imagino que lamentado mi falta de autoestima.

—Siempre lo mismo —contesta al fin en tono solidario y teclea su ordenador con la vista fija en la pantalla—, los hombres nunca están conformes con nada… —guarda silencio, asumo que buscando ayudarme, luego sonríe como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento y dice—: Tal vez el doctor Geran… Un minuto por favor… —levanta el dedo índice para ejemplificar el punto, ya que nos ha interrumpido el teléfono.

Pasa un rato que no la veo articular palabra, pero deduzco que debe ser alguien importante, ya que exuda cierto nerviosismo, se ha acomodado en el asiento dos veces y arregló un mechón que ha caído de su tirante moño, como si el interlocutor pudiera verla. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos como pidiendo disculpas por la demora, pero creo ver algo más, un brillo que no sé cómo interpretar. Teclea de nuevo quién sabe qué cosa, me mira de reojo y con amabilidad extrema, responde—: Sí, doctor. Ella está…—calla abruptamente y repite—: Sí, doctor… Como usted diga, doctor —cuando cuelga el auricular, suelta una risita y suspira.

—Bien, estás de suerte —retoma nuestra conversación, como si nunca nos hubiesen interrumpido—. Una de las pacientes del doctor Cullen ha cancelado, aunque no te podrá ver hasta las diez. ¿Deseas esperarlo? Y créeme cariño… —prosigue entusiasmada— yo que tú, lo espero… Encontrar una hora libre con el doctor Cullen es un milagro, ¡todas las mujeres en Río, mueren por operarse con él! —De nuevo ríe con esa risilla adolescente, como cuando tienes un enamoramiento por una estrella de cine.

—¡¿Quién, no?! —La secunda la otra recepcionista, uniéndose al chisme—. ¿Lo has visto hace un rato? —Habla de una forma, que me parece que se va derretir en el asiento—. Llegó tan sonriente y ese cabello sexy que traía, como si estuviera recién fo-lla-do —silenciosa modula las sílabas de «follado», por lo que he entendido, sin problemas.

Ambas ríen cómplices y comentan una frase en portugués que por supuesto, con mi precario conocimiento del idioma, no sé descifrar.

—Entonces, ¿lo esperarás? —Jane insiste, volviendo su atención a mí.

—Lo esperaré —acepto sin dudar, ni pensar en las consecuencias del show que estoy montando y preguntándome, ¿qué gracia tendrá el famoso doctor Cullen, que se ríen como bobas? Me encojo de hombros porque ni siquiera me importa, yo solo quiero terminar con este circo, para colarme dentro de la clínica de una vez por todas y localizar a mi sexy Adonis.

Jane ingresa mis datos y pago con mi tarjeta de crédito, al tiempo que ella me da las últimas instrucciones:

—Toma el elevador de la derecha, hasta el séptimo piso. En la recepción de ahí te atenderá Siobhan, que es la secretaria del doctor Cullen y… ¡Ah! No te preocupes por el idioma, ya que he puesto en tu ficha, que necesitas que te atiendan en inglés. Todos los funcionarios de la corporación, somos bilingües —informa con orgullo, entregándome la boleta—. Que te vaya bien.

—Gracias —contesto algo aturdida y en verdad agradecida, que haya reparado en aquel importante «detalle», que de todas las mentiras que he dicho, se me estaba escapando.

Queriendo darme un puñetazo por tonta, sigo las instrucciones, cien por ciento comprometida con la farsa, lo importante es que mi plan va avanzando a la perfección, solo me falta deshacerme de la secretaria del mentado doctor, para comenzar mi investigación.

Al bajarme del ascensor una nueva recepción —parecida a la de la planta baja— me da la bienvenida, pero esta es mucho más sobria y elegante. Cuadros abstractos adornan sus muros, presumo que son la silueta de un cuerpo en distintas poses. Repaso la sala con la mirada, no hay rastro de _Sioalgo _y mucho de menos de Miembro-Man; solo hay dos mujeres plásticas, oxigenadas y extremadamente bronceadas, sentadas en unos negros y mullidos sillones, dispuestos en forma de c.

Impaciente de alargar este embuste, me resigno a esperar a la secretaria de nombre extraño y sentarme junto a las rubias —que leen una revista y no me han dedicado una mirada, cosa que agradezco, porque lo que más necesito en esta misión es pasar desapercibida—; pero cuando doy el primer paso hacia los sillones, aparece una presurosa enfermera, que me toma del brazo y ordena:

—Venga conmigo, el doctor Cullen la espera…

—¿Yo? —rebato sin comprender cómo sabe quién soy—. ¡Pero si mi hora es a las diez!

—Soy Siobhan —me informa, como si con eso me tuviese que conformar y se dedica a guiarme por un pasillo interno.

Como puedo aguanto —en tanto intento seguirle el paso— las espantosas ganas que tengo de mandarla al infierno. Quiero gritarle que me suelte, porque poco me importa quién sea y mucho menos la consulta con el jodido doctor, que lo único que necesito es buscar a mi hombre; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hemos ingresado a un especie de privado, me está entregando una bata, me indica que me cambie y se va.

¡Diablos! Ya no sé qué estoy haciendo... Sólo sé, que he terminado de perder el juicio, porque en estos enredos, únicamente me meto yo. ¿Qué debo hacer? He llegado hasta aquí obsesionada por averiguar, todo lo que pudiese del chico de Ipanema y ahora, estoy a punto de que un cirujano plástico me vea semidesnuda y ni siquiera estoy interesada, en operarme una maldita cosa.

«El orden de los factores no altera el producto», concluyo, viendo el lado positivo del asunto y comienzo a sacarme la ropa, decidida a zafarme lo más pronto del doctor, aludiendo a que me he arrepentido. Después con mi coartada ejecutada, me largaré a recorrer la clínica con la esperanza que mi bello hombre, por culpa de este imprevisible tras tiempo, aun permanezca en el establecimiento.

Con la bata ya puesta me siento a esperar y me invaden unas ganas irrefrenables de escapar. No veo el punto de someterme a esta estupidez, debería vestirme e irme, pero mi parte racional me llama a la calma, convencida que el esfuerzo no será en vano, necesito deambular por ahí sin llamar la atención y estimo que esta, es la única solución.

La enfermera vuelve por mí y, suplicando salir rauda de este fraude, la sigo en silencio, hasta que entramos a una consulta minimalista, enorme e iluminada.

—Súbase a la camilla, por favor. El doctor en un momento estará con usted —me pide ayudándome con amabilidad, luego se va a ordenar unos papeles, que hay sobre un descomunal escritorio.

Aun sin decir palabra me recuesto, cruzo los tobillos, entrelazo mis manos dejándolas descansar en mi estómago e intentando controlar mi ansiedad, me concentro en el blanquecino techo, sin reparar en detalles como las fotos que hay en una biblioteca y menos en los diplomas que de reojo veo colgados, en la muralla detrás del escritorio. Mi mente está puesta en una sola cosa o mejor dicho, en un maravilloso miembro que me muero por degustar.

Oigo que la puerta se abre y se cierra con suavidad.

—Buenos días…

«¡Madre santa de todos los cielos! ¡Jodida voz sexy que tiene el doctor!», increíblemente tan solo escucharlo, la parte más necesitada de mi cuerpo, palpita suplicando por atención.

—Doctor Cullen, esta es la paciente que se hará una reconstrucción de los labios vaginales —Siobhan, informa en tono profesional—. Tanya Denali.

«¡¿Reconstrucción de los labios vaginales?! ¿Tanya Denali? ¿Yo? No, no, no, no, no», tengo que aclarar este mal entendido en el acto, no vaya a ser que al doctor, se le ocurra sumergirse en territorios peligrosos e inexplorados, aquellos que están reservados para un solo hombre y que a esta altura por culpa de su erótica voz, están vergonzosamente inundados.

Me incorporo en mis codos y digo—: Verá doctor, yo no… —pero la frase se atasca en mi garganta, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con:

Cabello del rey de la selva.

Ojos verdes, estremecedores y felinos.

Sonrisa de infarto.

La combinación completa destroza bragas, vestido de doctor.

Justo en este instante entiendo que hubiese sido mil, ¡qué mil! ¡Infinitas! Infinitas veces mejor, que me hubiese quedado mirando el techo, pero de por vida…

«¡Trágame tierra que aquí muero! ¡Dios mío, ten compasión de mí! —suplico internamente comenzando a hiperventilar, juro que me dará un _surmenage_—. ¡El jodido doctor Cullen es mi chico de Ipanema! Con razón las recepcionistas sonrieron como idiotas... ¡Respira, Isabella Swan! ¡Recuerda respirar, Bella Swan! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Reconstrucción de los labios vaginales! No. No. No.»

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta con un educado acento británico, se acerca hasta mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos, con una de sus enormes manos toca mi mejilla y ¡Dios!, ¿esto es en serio? ¿Me pregunta, si se siente bien? ¡Se siente como los mismos dioses! Su tacto es cálido y suave como la seda, me enciende de los pies a la cabeza—. ¿Se siente bien? —Insiste, porque la verdadera razón de su pregunta, es porque ve que me estoy poniendo cianótica, pero no puedo contestar, estoy perdida en las preciosas esmeraldas de su mirada, que súbitamente me recuerdan…

Una nefasta noche de copas.

El inconfundible acento.

La seductora voz.

Y al fin puedo unir las piezas…

_—A ti… ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para opinar? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Lo más probable es que también tengas un maní, al igual que el idiota de Jake. ¡Sí! ¡Un maní! ¡Todos los hombres son unos cerdos mentirosos! ¡Cerdo_!

Con mi corazón palpitando al borde del síncope, frenética examino su blanca bata, sabiendo de antemano lo que descubriré: «Doctor, Edward Cullen».

«E.C —estoy jodida, completamente, jodida—. ¡Maldición, lo he arruinado todo!»

Primero, cuando tuve la «maravillosa» idea de andar haciendo conjeturas falsas, para que inmediatamente después, no encontrar nada mejor que ir a ahogarme en alcohol... Ahí estuvo él, escuchando todas las atrocidades que conté de Jake y de él mismo y, por mi tozudez de no querer mirarlo, jamás me di cuenta que el hombre de mis sueños estaba sentado junto a mí, intentando entablar una conversación.

¡Él me llevó hasta mi cuarto! ¡Él me acostó en mi cama! Y yo…

…yo tengo las llaves de su casa.

«¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!», me va a dar un colapso, lo juro, por todos los benditos dioses del Olimpo, que voy a caer muerta y para mal de males, no puedo desconectar su mirada de la mía; su intensidad, parece leer mis más oscuros pensamientos.

No aguanto estar metida en esta situación, ni un jodido momento más; la vergüenza y humillación que siento, me han superado. Con brusquedad aparto su mano, me bajo de un salto de la camilla y arranco de la consulta, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Tiemblo de los pies a la cabeza, no sé de minutos o segundos, sólo sé que me visto con rapidez, ya que lo único que necesito es huir y esfumarme del mundo sin más. Una vez lista, corro hasta los elevadores y para mi suerte, justo viene saliendo gente, ingreso e impaciente pincho el subterráneo. Cuando las puertas se cierran, lo último que veo es a Edward Cullen fuera del ascensor, mirándome con ojos divertidos y con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios.

¿No habrá sido mucho por hoy? Y ni siquiera es medio día.

* * *

**¿Quién ha caído desmayada junto con Bella?**

**Les dejo besos y espero dentro de lo que puedan se estén cuidando en casa.**

**Sol**


	10. Capítulo 9: É isso que você quer?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía**

**.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**_Chora, me liga_ — João Bosco & Vinícius**

**_Ai se ue te pego_ — Michael Eló**

..

Capítulo 9: _É isso que você quer?_

Doce horas más tarde…

Aquí estoy rompiendo de nuevo mi regla «¡nunca más bebo, lo juro!», pero es que después de los acontecimientos de hoy en verdad lo amerita. Todo en mi mente es un caos; palabra perfecta para resumir —o más bien definir— que mi vida se ha convertido en una montaña de situaciones irreflexivas.

Esta noche no quiero pensar ni recriminarme por las cosas qué hice, por las inapropiadas qué dije y menos aún, quebrar mis sesos lucubrando la razón por qué Edward me dejó las llaves de su casa. ¿O será que solo se le cayeron...? Además, tampoco entiendo por qué, después de comportarse como un caballero de armadura dorada, la noche de mi nefasto comportamiento, jamás volvió por mí.

«¿Nefasto? Después de lo grosera que fuiste, querrás decir…»

En fin, sólo quiero divertirme y olvidar, y lo estoy haciendo de la mejor forma que encontré —por supuesto que sé mis ideas no son de lo mejor, pero…—, enfundada en un azul y minúsculo vestido que cubre lo justo y necesario, tacones de vértigo y mi buen amigo Dom perginon.

Desde la barra del club, veo como los sudorosos cuerpos se balancean bajo las titilantes y coloreadas luces de neón, que alumbran la pista de baile haciendo hipnóticas figuras, al son de una festiva canción. Bailo en el asiento al ritmo de la contagiosa música, mientras disfruto del costoso champán.

—_Ola, você quer dançar?_ —Una masculina voz me invita a bailar, intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre los decibeles.

Giro el rostro y lo miro, es un hombre guapo de cabello negro y ojos celestes como el cielo, sus dientes son muy blancos, posee una linda sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y bajo la premisa que esta noche he de divertirme, bebo el burbujeante líquido hasta el fondo, dejo la copa en la barra, tomo la mano que me ofrece y le permito que me guie hasta el animado gentío.

Las efervescentes notas, poco a poco comienzan a invadir todos mis sentidos, bailo de forma insinuante, en perfecta sincronización con mi pareja, que me apresa de la espalda y acerca a su tonificado cuerpo. Me giro en sus brazos, elevo los míos al cielo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y con sus manos puestas en mis caderas, me balanceo al ritmo de los juguetones tambores.

La música cambia, se torna más sensual, mi guapo compañero aúlla extasiado junto al resto de la pista de baile y al unísono, comienzan a cantar:

—_Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai, se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego. Delícia, delicia. Assim você me mata. Ai, se eu te pego. Ai, ai, se eu te pego.(1)_

Siento que sus manos liberan mis caderas por unos segundos, cuando se posan otra vez, me doy cuenta que han sido reemplazadas por otras bastante más grandes… Otro hombre es el que me ciñe a su cuerpo de forma posesiva y su presencia, me envuelve acelerando los latidos de mi corazón. Es mucho más alto que mi acompañante anterior y su perfume… es el mismo olor afrodisiaco y masculino, sí ese que es capaz de provocar múltiples orgasmos, que olí esta mañana…

«¡Dios mío! ¡Qué no sea un sueño!», esperanzada cierro los ojos suplicando porque no me equivoque y sea mi sexy chico de Ipanema, y le permito guiarnos con ese dominante agarre que hace arder, hasta la fibra más íntima de mi ser.

—_Sábado na balada_ —canta en mi oído con esa aterciopelada voz que confirma mi más ferviente deseo—. _A galera começou a dançar…_ —mis rodillas tiemblan y ahora mi corazón, parece que se va salir de mi pecho—. _E passou a menina mais linda_ —agrega con un tono salido de las mismas profundidades del infierno y con un brazo rodea mi cintura—. _Tomei coragem e comecei a falar_ —entona pegando por completo su irreal anatomía a la mía—. _Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego…(2)_

«¡Oh, madre santa! —Eso es su…, su descomunal miembro pegado a mi trasero, bamboleándose hacia mí, al ritmo de la música como si me estuviera ¿cogiendo?—. ¡Voy a tener un orgasmo aquí mismo!»

—_Delícia, delicia. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego. _

Sus grandes manos me giran, fieras apuñan la tela de mi vestido en la parte baja de mi espalda y ronronea sobre mis labios—: Arrancaste de mí esta mañana —me adhiere a su caliente y marmóreo cuerpo que exuda ese adictivo aroma, que está haciendo que imagine las más pervertidas situaciones y mece mi cuerpo junto al suyo de forma tan perfecta, como si hubiésemos nacido para pecar el uno con el otro.

Quiero contestar, decirle cualquier cosa, pero no puedo porque mis neuronas se han ido de paseo, ¡es increíble! ¡Estoy bailando con Miembro-Man!

Siento que arderé en llamas gracias a la temperatura que emana su dorada piel y a sus seductores movimientos, que me incitan de manera indecorosa. Todo en él grita sexo, sexo duro, prohibido y maravilloso; tal como el roce de su pecho en mis erectos pezones y el de su gloriosa polla, donde llevo necesitándolo toda mi vida.

¡Edward me matará de placer y aún estamos con ropa!

—_Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego_ —canta encima de mis labios, exhalando su adictivo aliento que me embriaga y veo una sonrisa traviesa, dibujarse en su masculino rostro de ángel.

Su expresión es hermosa, juguetona como la de un niño y se amplía hasta hacerse radiante, cuando sin avisarme nos hace girar repetidas veces por la pista de baile. Con fervor me tomo de sus brazos y hechizada por sus penetrantes ojos, la música comienza a parecerme lejana, todo se mueve en cámara lenta a nuestro alrededor.

Rendida a estas desconocidas sensaciones que me confunden, me pierdo en ese mar esmeralda y, al verme reflejada en esas aguas furiosas y a la vez calmas, el mundo literalmente se detiene para mí; solo existimos Edward y yo, y el poder de su mirada que es la fuerza que me sujeta.

Nos detenemos abruptamente, las manos de Edward acarician mi espalda con las palmas abiertas, abrasadoras la abarcan por completo y me aprieta hacia él, como si no quisiera que se colara el más mínimo gramo de aire entre nosotros. Su agitada y cálida respiración golpea mi rostro, sus labios se abren y su tentadora lengua sale para humedecer el inferior, con un cadencioso movimiento.

Cierro los ojos, es abrumador sentir como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobran vida e internamente suplico: «¡Sí! ¡Bésame, chico de Ipanema! ¡Bésame!».

Pero pasa lo que menos esperaba en el mundo...

Mi hermoso sueño, ha explotado en miles de pedazos, porque en lo que me parece un suspiro, ya no estoy protegida en sus cálidos y tonificados brazos, estoy sola y estática en medio de la pista de baile. Desesperada lo busco entremedio de la gente con la mirada, muevo mi cabeza en todas direcciones, pero Edward… Edward, ya no está.

Él, se ha ido.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, necesito volver al hotel con urgencia, incluso si pudiera tomaría un avión y volvería a Seattle, para alejarme de toda esta locura. No soporto la humillación, lamentablemente por lo pronto hago lo único que puedo hacer: recolecto lo que me queda de dignidad, retiro mi cartera de guardarropía y salgo corriendo del club, lo más rápido que mis altos tacones me lo permiten.

La brisa marina abrasa mi cuerpo en cuanto estoy en la calle, es un frío bálsamo para mis lágrimas contenidas, que queman mis ojos y garganta. Me quito los zapatos, cruzo la calle y con el alma herida, me voy por la arena.

«¿Qué mierda fue lo que hice mal? —Me pregunto contemplando la plateada luna que refleja toda su magnificencia en el mar—. ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonada después de cómo me mirabas?», pero por más que lo pienso no encuentro una respuesta coherente o tal vez no puedo razonar con claridad, por culpa de su masculina esencia, que se ha impregnado como un invisible tatuaje por mi piel y de sus abrasadoras manos, que aun puedo sentir por todo mi cuerpo.

.

.

Me siento aún más frustrada cuando entro al hotel. Refunfuñando me calzo los zapatos y atravieso el lobby, decidida a intoxicarme con el contenido del frigobar; pero mi grandiosa idea de caer dormida en la absoluta inconsciencia, es interrumpida por el chico de la recepción que me intercepta.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

—Buenas noches —respondo intentando ser amable y sonreír.

—Perdone que la interrumpa, pero le han dejado un recado urgente. Es de Seattle y me han pedido encarecidamente que se lo entregue en persona —explica el motivo por el cual me ha detenido y extiende un elegante papel color crema con el sello del hotel.

Tomo el papel agradeciéndole con otra sonrisa, continúo hacia los elevadores, llamo uno y mientras espero, desdoblo el «recado urgente» y leo:

_Bella, ¿dónde te metes? ¿Puedes dignarte a atender el teléfono?_

_Tenemos que hablar de tu nuevo libro._

_Mike_.

Resoplo molesta y rodo los ojos. ¿No le dejé bien claro a Mike que he venido aquí para descansar? Mañana le llamaré y se lo volveré a recalcar; comprendo que Michael es mi editor y está ansioso porque vuelva a publicar, pero vacaciones tengo derecho a tomar. Arrugo el papel con saña, lo meto dentro de mi cartera y entro al elevador que ha abierto las puertas. Marcó el número cuatro, me apoyo en uno de sus fríos muros, cierro los ojos y suspirando me pregunto: «¿Por qué a mí?».

La campanilla que anuncia mi piso, hace que me incorpore de mala gana, estoy agotada. Salgo hacia el desierto corredor, pero no alcanzo a caminar un par de metros, cuando sucede algo que hace saltar mi corazón de la impresión: Un cuerpo enorme y masculino, me ha atrapado contra el muro.

Estoy aterrorizada, no me atrevo ni a respirar, sin embargo me armo de valor, necesito pedir ayuda. Abro los ojos —aunque no quiero ver el rostro de mi atacante— y grito, pero se atasca en la base de mi garganta al descubrir quién es él.

Mi respiración se vuelve errática cuando una de sus enormes manos acaricia mi pierna derecha, atrevida asciende sumergiéndose por debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo apresa con dulce posesión. Luego devuelve el camino, una danza de erótica delicadeza, para tomar mi muslo, elevarlo hasta apoyarlo en su cadera izquierda y, licencioso rozar su enorme y erecto miembro, por sobre mis bragas.

Sus ojos me miran cargados de lujuria y múltiples promesas, y como animal en celo susurra sobre mis labios—: _É isso que você quer?(3)_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

**(1)Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai, se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego. Delícia, delicia. Assim você me mata. Ai, se eu te pego. Ai, ai, se eu te pego: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Así, tú me matas. ¡Ay si te cojo! ¡Ay, ay si te cojo! Cariño, cariño. Así, tú me matas. ¡Ay si te cojo! ¡Ay, ay si te cojo!**

**(2)Sábado na balada. A galera começou a dançar… E passou a menina mais linda. Tomei coragem e comecei a falar. Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego. Ai, ai se eu te pego…: sábado en la discoteca, la multitud comienza a bailar… Y pasó la chica más linda. Me armé de valor y le fui a hablar. ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Así, tú me matas. ¡Ay si te cojo! ¡Ay, ay si te cojo!**

**(3) É isso que você quer?: ¿Esto es lo que quieres?**

* * *

**En el otro capítulo! Lo que todas esperan! Que emoción! Que opinan se esperaban el final? Ha sido malo Edward?**

**Le mando un gran abrazo a un par de hermosas lectoras que están enfermas de COVID, deseo que se mejoren pronto y su familia se encuentre bien.**

**Gracias por el cariño de siempre.**

**SOL**


End file.
